


It happened so fast...

by SuperWoman0124



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Avengers realm, BAMF Loki, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Bottom John, Bottom Khan, Bottom Kirk, Bottom Owen Harper, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Dick Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dom! Khan, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drabbles, Drunk Dean, Established Relationship, Feels, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Kirk is self doubting, Kirk is vulnerable, Loki - Freeform, Loki discovers Midgard swears, Loki fucks inanimate objects, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion, Other, Owen is a bad boy, Phone Sex, Pon Farr, Pon Farr fics are harder than they look, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sam at Stanford, Sex Toys, Sexy Loki Sarcasm, Sherlock does expiriments, Shy Dean, Sick Jim Kirk, Spanking, Stanford Era, Sub! Kirk, That's it, These are pretty much my OTPs people, Thor - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Top Jack, Top Jim, Top Khan, Top Sam, Top Sherlock, Top Spock, Virgin Spock, Vulcans mate forever, Wincest - Freeform, assplay, blowjob, controlling Sam, date, dp, feeeeelllls, fluff and porn, h/c, how is Wincest not a tag, just the tiniest slightest hint of Het, kinda foodplay?, kirk teaches Spock how to play, like a TON, like he imagines boobs, multi-fandom - Freeform, seriously, spirk, terrible attempt at Chekhov's accent, they swear a lot, will update more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Reposting by pairings due to some confusion!] <br/>Just a quick series of kinky drabbles. I'll expand more tags as I go. Some will be hardcore PWP, some will be fluff.<br/>Basically, really freakin' kinky. Kink is from Lords of acid- ABC's of Kinky sex.<br/>Going to be updating during the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It happened so fast..

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've posted in like 2 years. Go easy on me, guys... This is also my cure for writer's block. When I can't write my other stories, I just right a sex scene. :D  
> So, if it's not very good, that's alright, too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I added in this letter. I guess I wrote it (this was originally supposed to be all supernatural) and I thought it was cute, so I kept it.

Dear Friend,  
It started so fast. Honestly, they didn't know what happened at first. For the first half of their lives, they were brothers. Nothin' more than just co-dependent asshats looking for their next hunt. When Dean got his ass trapped in a basement for three days and Sam didn't know what to do. That's when it started. Yeah, I think that's when. Some stupid Djiin locked Dean in a basement and locked the door. He didn't tell Sam where he was going, blah blah blah. The normal hero-hunter shit. Then Dean didn't meet up at their designated meeting place. It worried the crap out of Sam. He was crazy with worry. Then, somehow, Dean got free. Well, I'm getting off point here.  
Here's the part you wanna hear. The Winchester love story. The love story of Sam and Dean.  
After about 2 years into Sam and Dean's "hidden" relationship (Didn't think I knew, the buggers.) they started getting weird. Like, whips and chains weird. Here's a collection of stories that I don't care to repeat, but I think you'd enjoy.  
As long as they don't try to pull no shit under my tin roof, I'm okay with whatever they gotta do to get by. I figured this may help you with the stress. Maybe share some of their tactics with the guys? Or not. Your choice. You asked me to write this stuff down and here I am, darlin'. 

-All my love,  
Bobby Singer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in the upcoming chapters, here you go!  
> Sam/Dean A,D,J, N, Q  
> Kirk/Khan C,I, O, P, U  
> Kirk/Spock H,L,T   
> Sherlock/John B,F, M, R,   
> Loki/Thor E,K  
> Torchwood Staff- G, S, X   
>  
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know!


	2. Dean/Sam- A is for Asphyxiation (You won't catch your breath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A is for Asphyxiation (You won't catch your breath)  
> Dean and Sam get it on. 'Eff yeah.

"Tighter." Dean exasperated. Sam did as he was told, pushing down deeper to the point where Dean's face was turning colors. Sam fucked faster and faster into Dean, whispering naughty words in his ear. 

"Want me to choke you tighter?" Sam thrusted particularly hard. "You haven't been a very good boy. Why should I?"

Sam almost pulled all the way out and slammed back in as fast and hard as he could, forcing a choked sob from the oldest Winchester. 

"God." Dean tried to focus his attention to the look of power on Sam's face. "Fuck yeah, Sam. Just like that."

Sam slapped Dean's right cheek. The burn was odd. The pain never reached up to his brain, but Dean could tell it was there. Sparks in his eyes went straight to his bound and flaccid cock.

"Did I say you could speak, whore?" Sam shook his head, fucking faster with each implied word. "Did I say you could tell me what to do? I'll fuck you how I want and where I want." Another harsh slap to the face. "Got it?"  
Dean bit his bottom lip and tried to focus on what little breathing he could muster under these conditions. 

"Yes." He gasped.

Another slap.

"Yes-what?"

This was new. They never discussed this. Dean was worried about getting the answer wrong. Not because of the punishment- because he knew Sam would stop fucking into his very sensitive prostate. 

"Ye-yes, sir."

"Good boy." Sam released Dean's throat long enough to stroke the side of Dean's face. "I think it's time." Sam panted into Dean's ear. "Don't 'chu"?

"Y-yes, sir."

Sam let go of Dean's throat and Dean took a gasp of breath. Sam reached down and untied the leather cord from Dean's cock, watching it instantly fill with blood. Dean groaned loudly, happy to be able to expel the blood that was beginning to pool.

Sam reentered Dean with a harsh thrust and a moan. 

"Go ahead, _whore._ I know you want to touch yourself. Go ahead. I'm giving you permission."

Dean was a hero. Why he got so turned on by being called a whore was beyond him. Dean reached down with a sigh and grasped his swollen dick. His hand was dry, but the pre-come slowly pooling on his lower stomach was just enough to slick it up. 

"Dean-" The first time Sam had used his name since they had entered the room. "Dean, I'm close."  
Dean nodded tightly. Sam firmly placed his hands back around Dean's throat. "So good. That tight ass feels better than it looks." 

Dean loved Sam's dirty talk almost as much as he liked being called dirty names. "Are you close, baby?"

Honestly, Dean had forgotten about his own weeping cock and stopped pumping it at all; absorbed in his brother's obvious bliss. 

"Yes, sir."

Sam let a growl loose he wasn't really sure he was capable of before. Sir stuck in his mind. An unwilling defiance starting to boil low in his stomach. He never wanted this to end. 

Dean pumped himself furiously, crying out Sam's name as he clenched tightly around Sam's throbbing cock. Sam came almost instantaneously. 

Panting, Sam rolled off of Dean, holding his left arm of his right peck. 

"Sir?" Sam poked unrelenting. "Where the hell did that come from? Was that from Dad?"

"Old habits die hard, I guess."

.END.


	3. Sherlock/John- B is for your blindfold (that keeps you dark as death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JohnLock! just a bit of fun fluff. the next Sherlock chapter will be all porn, I promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic for the Sherlock fandom. Hope I did it justice!

"Seriously, where are we going?" Sherlock stumbled down the street, pulling at the cotton over his eyes. 

Before they left 221B Baker, John had told him to get one of Sherlock's scarves. Preferably; John's favorite red plaid one. John pulled the scarf over Sherlock's eyes and helped him with his coat, pushing his solid frame into the cold nighttime London air. 

John wrapped his arm around Sherlock's hip and gave it a tight squeeze as a precaution for the approaching gap between the sidewalk and the street. Sherlock stepped down and John stuck his thumb out for hail for a taxi. 

"What's all this, John? Hm?" 

"Well," John placed his hand on top of both of Sherlock's and tapped lightly. "Stop trying to use your wonderful powers of deduction and just sit back and enjoy the ride, will you?"

Sherlock nodded sharply. Anything for his soldier-doctor turned lover. 

The taxi pulled up and halted. John got out and paid the driver, offering an open hand at Sherlock and tapping his fingers. When they finally got to the sidewalk, John turned to Sherlock and leaned up to kiss Sherlock directly on the mouth, smiling like a madman.

"What was that for?" 

John untied the scarf and Sherlock finally saw where they were. The Phoenix Palace. Where they had their first date. It's only fitting for a 3 year anniversary. 

Sherlock smiled down at John handsomely.

"Why didn't we just take the Baker Street tube?"

John rolled his eyes. He always has to complain about something. 

"I didn't think it would be a good idea to take a blindfolded man-" John hip bumped him lightly " **my** blindfolded man onto a busy tube. Someone would try to take advantage. Come on, Sherlock. We have reservations to keep."  
They sat down to a table in the center of the room. The restaurant was entirely abandoned. Not that it wasn't good food, bullocks service or anything of the sort, but John had planned all this. Every bit. and bought the place out. 

Sherlock began noticing more and more now that he had his sight. John had perspiration running off his forehead and his heart was slightly elevated. His handkerchief in his pocket was ruffled; something John would never do incidentally, which meant he was nervous. He began to wonder why Watson was so nervous when a beautiful young waitress came by, refilling their water glasses. 

"I told them no wine. Would you like some?" John coughed quietly into his closed fist. 

"Yes, please." He nodded to the waitress. "White. Montrachet, if you have it."

The waitress's ponytail bobbed as she nodded and went off to get it right away.

"Why did you do all this for me, John?" 

"Because, Sherlock-" John took Sherlock's hands into his shaking fingers and squeezed lightly. "Because I love you and you saved me. Saved my life. Saved my everything." 

"I didn't-"

"You did. Rather you like it or not." John folded his hands into his lap. "And that's why we're here. Why I've done all this. As a thank you for the past 4 years of my life."

The waitress came back to the table with a glass of wine and an ice bucket, halting the conversation. When she set it down, Sherlock went to pick it up when the light of the glass struck his eye. In the bottom of the glass sat a golden band, simple and tasteful.

"And that's also why I'm asking you to marry me." John gave a handsome smile. 

Sherlock picked up the glass and inspected the ring. The bubbles formed around the oxygen around the ring, popping at the surface. 

"Why?" Sherlock glared across the table. 

John was shaken out of his pleasant demeanor.

"Wh-Why, what?" He leaned forward. "Why do I want to marry you?"

" ** _Yes._** "

"Sherlock-" John raised his pointer and index finger into his temple and pushed, suddenly fascinated with his lap as he tried to breathe through his anger. "Why must you ruin everything? Honestly. Sherlock, I've told you, time and time again." John looked up and into Sherlock's eyes. "I love you. I love you more than anything that this world could concocted. I love you more than being a doctor or a soldier. You have been the light of my life these past three years and-and."

John stopped when Sherlock started to giggle.

Sherlock dug the band out of the glass with his fingers. 

"I know all that, John. When I said yes to your question, I meant _yes_ , I will marry you. You didn't have to do all this though. You ruined a nice glass of Montrachet in the process." 

"You saucy bugger." Was all John could say before he raced across the table and kissed his lover wholeheartedly. 

"I think it's your turn for the blindfold when we get home." Sherlock winked at John.

.END.


	4. Khan/Jim Kirk- C is for your cock, which I squash beneath my shoe while I watch you wiggle and laugh at you (haha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Khan Noonien Singh/James T. Kirk- Khan/Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C is for your cock which I squash beneath my shoe while I watch you wiggle and laugh at you (haha) 
> 
> Pairing: Khan Noonien Singh/James T. Kirk- Khan/Jim
> 
> Tags: Cross dressing! Kirk - Dom!Khan - Sub!Jim Name calling, dirty talk, blowjob, rough, rimming, cock-ring, 
> 
> AN: I understand it doesn't exactly fit the premise, but I wanted to write this, so I did. There's a little more detail to this one and over 2k words. I tend to find that I dislike writing/reading super duper short stories, so I tend to elaborate and a lot of my readers like that. :)

This is silly. He asked for this. But, James T. Kirk doesn't blush. Maybe it's the dress. Or the 3" heeled boots. Or the fishnet stockings. Who knows. Jim spun around circle at the full length mirror again, wondering if this was a big mistake.

"I'm waiting, _Captain._ " The sultry voice reached Jim's ears from the other room. 

Okay, Jim. You can do this. 

Jim took a deep breath, walked to the door and reached for the doorknob. 

The sight nearly took Khan's breath away. 

"You look-" 

"I know, I know." Jim stared down at his boots. "I look ridiculous." 

Khan sat up from his previous laying position, astonished. 

"I was going to say divine." 

Khan stood up and wrapped his palm around Kirk's cheek, stroking it softly. "You sure you want to do this?" 

Jim offered a tight nod. "I'm sure." 

Khan ran his fingers through Jim's soft, short hair and took a step forward. 

"What's the safe word?" Khan whispered lightly. 

"I-" Jim looked up. "I won't need it." 

"Captain, you know I need to hear it." 

"It's Bear Paw." Jim said firmly, considering his position. 

"Good boy." Khan began circling around Jim, stopping at his back to finger the hem of the dress. "Or should I say good girl? Red dress; it's a pretty color for sluts like you." 

Khan spoke effortlessly. A shiver ran down Jim's spine and goose bumps began to form from the light breath he felt on his shoulder. Surely the only kindness he'll receive until this was finished. 

"Down on your knees, slut." 

Jim closed his eyes and sank to his knees. The carpet scratched and itched at his naked flesh. Khan dragged his finger along Jim's collarbones. Khan being behind Jim made all his hair stand on end. Khan reached down and placed his palm flat on Jim's chest. 

"Do you want me to tell you what I'm going to do you to or do you want me to-" Khan gave a light chuckle. "wing it, as you might say?" 

"Uh-" Jim ran a hand through his sandy blonde spiked hair. "I like the dirty talk, so tell me." 

"First, I'm going to feed you my cock. Those lips wrapped around me are a dream. Your tongue is heaven, so I think I'll use that next. Then I'm going to play with you a little. Then, I'll fuck your tight little whore ass until you beg for more. How does that sound, hmm?" 

Khan stood in front of Kirk now, tracing his lips with his finger. Kirk lowered his eyes and imagined the images he described. He wouldn't have to imagine much longer, but the anticipation was killer. 

"Good." Jim opened his mouth slightly to Khan's index finger, poking his tongue out to taste. Khan was sweet, as always. Khan began working on his Starfleet issued pants, first popping the button, then the fly and inched them down without removing the digit Jim was sucking on. 

Khan stepped forward and removed his finger, replacing it with his blood filled cock. Khan removed his shirt as Jim poked his tongue out, just to taste, and the pre-cum that hit his tongue went straight to his groin. He lapped at the head, twisting his tongue around the tip, before leaning forward and engulfing it in his moist mouth. 

Khan rested his hands on the back of Jim's head. No need to be forceful. The captain was already taking him the whole way to the back of his throat. He was having a hard time with it, only getting part of the way in before it hit his gag reflex. One swift plunge in, he went too far and choked, wanting to spit out the excess saliva that he produced. 

He gave himself a little time to breathe, instead using his hands to pump furiously at Khan. 

Khan gave a groan at the feeling of calloused fingers against tender flesh. 

"You keep that up, whore, and I won't last much longer." Khan fisted his fingers into Jim's hair and pulled. 

Jim growled as Khan pulled him to his feet like that. Khan threw him onto the bed. Jim stiffened as he outstretched his arms and legs. Khan pushed his shoulders down and pushed his face into the mattress. 

"Put that pretty ass up in the air for me." Jim readjusted and pushed it up. "That's it, baby." Khan ran his hand over Kirk's cheek; offering a slight smack. "Black lace..." Khan sniggered. "Perfect."

Khan slapped his cock off of Kirk's ass, getting his panties soaked. 

"I never pegged you for a _dirty_ slut." 

Khan fingered the hem of Kirk's panties, eliciting a moan from Jim's nearly closed mouth. He pulled them down to his knees roughly, and spread Jim apart, revealing the juicy prepared hole in front of him. 

"Awww." Khan gasped. "I was going to order you to sit on my face. But since you did all the prepping for me, I guess a change of plans are in order." 

Jim whined.

Khan turned Jim around and captured his lips in a searing kiss. He laid back and pulled Jim down with him. As Jim and Khan felt each other up, Jim palmed Khan's pec. Khan pulled his hands out from their spot under Jim's fishnet leggings and removed the rest of his pants from around his ankles. 

He spread his legs and stretched them up into the air as far as he could and put them up on the Kirk's shoulders.

"Go on." Khan nodded his head downwards. "Get to work." 

Jim laid down before Khan, pulling his cheeks apart, deciding not to play dumb in the situation. Jim had been remotely new at this. He'd been on the receiving end more times than he could count, but his inexperience wasn't going to stop him from tonguing his lover affectionately. Jim poked his tongue out and lapped at the rim of Khan's hole. 

Strawberry. Interesting. Where did he get strawberry lube? 

Khan keened as Jim went to work, slowing lavishing his most sensitive area. Kirk opened him slowly. Poking in gently, whirling his tongue around what he could as he moaned against Khan's flesh. Jim pulled his hands up to spread him wider, before darting in as far as he could and wiggled his tongue.

"Oh! Right there." Khan inhaled sharply. "That's it, whore. Eat my ass like you'll be the one fucking it." 

Khan laced his fingers into Jim's sweat slick hair, pulling at the very roots. 

Jim pulled back to breathe, and massaged Khan's thighs in front of him, squeezing tightly. Kirk licked up Khan's balls, up the shaft and back down and he could hear Khan shiver. When Jim went down to licking again, Khan pulled on his hair abruptly, halting him in his tracks. 

"That's enough." Khan sat up and pulled Kirk into a brief kiss. He rushed towards Jim, pummeling him into the floor. "Stay." One simple command was enough to make Jim obey. 

Khan reappeared with a purple felt bag. Jim had no idea it was even in his quarters. Where had Khan hidden that? It wasn't exactly small. 

"This..." Khan pulled on the drawstring "will keep you happy for awhile." Khan pulled out a silver cock-ring and pulled it open with little to no struggle. He put it around Kirk's hard cock and snapped it shut. "Don't take that off until I order you to, bitch."

Jim keened. 

Khan stood fairly close to Jim's spread thighs with Kirk's wilting cock sitting along the left one. 

"Let's kick this up a notch, shall we?" Khan chuckled. He lifted his foot and brought it down onto Jim's cock, rolling it across Jim's thigh. Jim practically screamed in pain. or bliss. In his subspace, he was never sure which one was which.

"You like that?" Khan demanded.

Jim just squirmed beneath him.

"I said," He repeated louder. "Do you like that, whore?" Khan pushed down harder, watching the head of Jim's cock go from fleshy pink to angry red. 

"Yes!" Jim exhaled harshly.

"Guess what?" Khan rolled his ankle, taking the choking member with it. "I don't care. I don't care if your dick explodes. I don't care if you're enjoying yourself or not. All I know is that I like it. and you will obey my every command without question. Understand?"

Jim nodded sharply. 

" I can't hear you." Khan smirked.

"Yes!" Jim's face was red. Apparently he was holding his breath without realizing it. 

"Good girl." Khan offered his hand and Jim took it without a second's thought. Khan pulled him up roughly, making Jim's dress fly up and almost trip with his lace panties around his ankles. He threw Jim back onto the bed and towered over him, pulling at the panties and leaving the garter and stockings on. 

Jim's cock flopped back and slapped his dress covered stomach, which hitched in breath when Khan's eyesight devoured the clothed man. "You look so good like this. My little slut. A ring around your cock. I should make you work alpha shift like this."

Jim blushed. He totally didn't want anyone else to see him in a dress. Especially Spock and Nyota. She'd never let it go. 

"Don't worry, _Captain._ I don't want anyone else to see you like this. I want to keep this vision of beauty to myself." The sultry voice of enemy turned lover made Jim's pride swell and falter. 

Khan played at Jim's entrance, circling the head of his cock around Jim's well prepared hole. Jim moaned and went to touch his flaccid cock, only to realize that any stimulation he may give it wouldn't make it hard again. 

"Don't try and touch yourself. Put your hands behind your head and keep them there until I say so."

Jim obeyed. He didn't like it. and it was very, very difficult. But he obeyed. 

Khan finally pushed the head in and Jim whined at the intrusion. He'd been waiting too long for this and he just wanted it to be fast and hard. As hard as an augment **could** fuck a human. He didn't care if he walked away bleeding. Before this, Khan had always been gentle and loving. Now he couldn't wait to see what Khan's excess power could do in bed. 

"Fuuuuucckk." Jim moaned. 

"That's it, my little slut." Khan pushed forward an inch. "Are you enjoying yourself?" 

Jim's mouth was wide open and his eyes shut. "Uh huh." Jim nodded.

"Good." Khan slammed the rest of his cock in as hard and as fast as he could.

"Fuck!" Kirk screamed. He didn't care who heard him or who knew at this point. His fingers flexed in his hair, pulling at the roots. 

and Khan didn't stop. He fucked Jim as hard and as fast as he could. 

Khan found Jim's prostate on the third thrust in and didn't stop jabbing it the entire time.  
Jim could feel his cock trying to fill and his balls started to ache with the pressure, but he would not beg.  
No, not in a million years. James T. Kirk doesn't beg.

Khan reached down and lightly traced a line on the inside of his thigh, sending shocks down his spine that made him want to change his mind about begging. He looked down at the cock-ring, willing it away with his mind. 

"Kirk?" Khan asked as Jim's eyes rolled into his head. "Would you like me to take the cock-ring off?"

"Y-yes." 'Damn, Khan's a mind reader.' Jim told himself. 

"How badly do you wish I would take it off?" Khan delivered a particularly hard thrust to Jim's prostate, making Jim's eyes water. 

"Bad, Khan. Bad." 

"Bad, hmm? And what will you do for me if I take it off?" Khan reached down and flicked Jim's nipple through the thin fabric of the dress. 

"A-any-Anything." Khan pounded relentlessly in and out of Jim's tight hole. 

"Anything, hmm?" 

"Y-yes! Please, please! I'll do anything. Just-just take it off." Jim looked up to see where their bodies were joined and his eyes blew wide when he realized he just begged. Apparently James T. Kirk _does_ beg.

"You forget, whore. I could already do whatever I wanted. You are mine to do whatever I want with. But, I think your participation will be of great use in one situation more than others."

Jim had no idea how Khan could even think straight with how hard he was fucking into him. 

"What?!?" 

"I'm going to cum on your face."

For the third time tonight and the third time in his life, Jim Kirk blushed. 

"Yes."

"Yes-what? Say it. Tell me." Khan leaned over and the different angle made Kirk's breath hitch. Khan licked the shell of Kirk's ear. 

"Yes, please. Cum on my face." Jim so badly wanted to move his hands from the back of his head and sink his claws into Khan's shoulders and show him how much he loved this. How much he was eating this up. Khan sat up, pounding into him, only hearing flesh on flesh and Khan popped the lock on the cock-ring. Instantly, Kirk was seeing stars. He had came, untouched and hard. The dress was ruined because the cum reached the whole way to his chin. Jim's ass clenched so hard, Khan thought he was going to lose his most valuable asset. When Jim squeezed, Khan's breath hitched, and he pulled out as slowly as he could and came all over Jim's face. Jim opened his mouth as Khan scooped up some cum from his cheek and placed it in Jim's mouth. Jim sucked it dry and heaved a labored breath. 

Khan collapsed beside him and took Kirk into his arms. 

Khan kissed a part of Jim's cheek that wasn't covered in cum and sighed. 

"Captain?" Khan asked and Jim looked into his eyes. "I just want you to know, I lo-"

"I know, Khan. I know." Jim smiled as he wiped his face with the soiled dress.

Jim nestled his face into Khan's neck and sighed. This is the life. 

.END.


	5. Dean/ Sam- D is for my dildo which you will learn to blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester 
> 
> Tags: phone sex, Stanford! Era, masturbating, mutual masturbation, feeeeeellllls, feels, hurt/comfort, just the tiniest slightest hint of het, like he imagines boobs, that's it, drunk!Dean, shy!Dean, controlling!Sam, they swear a lot, like a TON
> 
> AN: I've always wanted to write a phone sex fic cause I think they're hot, and I never had a reason to. Well, I'm warped in the head cause this little idea cooked itself up in my brain. Honestly, I thought I was just gonna do this chapter as pure porn, but turns out, my porn evolved into plot. It's almost impossible for me to write a story without plot, apparently. I'm sorry. I'll try to write more PWP.

It's official. Tequila is not Dean Winchester's friend. It had been two months since Sam left for Stanford and Dean's been drunk ever since. He sits in the dinky motel room breathing harshly in the spinning room. John left for a hunt. He claimed that Dean was too much of a mess to come along. He was states away by now. Just like Sam. 

His thoughts lingered to Sam. His hair must be all long now, longer than it ever has been. Those brunette locks tickling his ear. And he filled out quite nicely two summers before he left. Dean closed his eyes and remembered his favorite training session with Sam. Them; racing to the shed in 90 degree weather in the middle of Alabama. Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of Sam's firm calves, tensing every time he stepped down against the offbeat dirt path.

Dean's eyes wandered to Sam's ass as he watched him run. Not an ounce of fat in it. All muscle and sweat and... Um.. Wow.  
He was really thinking about this. His eyes flew open.  
"Push it back, Dean." He told himself. "Now's not the time to be thinking about that shit."

He tried picking up girls, he really did. But for some reason he always tried to surpass the blondes and go straight for the brunettes with brown eyes. Dean knew that meant something. But didn't have the capacity to do anything about it.

Dean reached down and unbuttoned his pants. He was entirely too horny for how drunk he was and he probably wouldn't be able to finish without passing out first. 

Dean pulled his pants to his knees and pulled his slowly hardening cock through the slit in his boxers. He palmed the shaft, pushing down on it just enough to stop it from throbbing before wrapping his fingers around it and twisting as he pushed up. He laid his head back on the headboard and closed his eyes, imagining a big pair of tits in his face. The pre-cum dripped down onto his fingers, making the path a little less rough. The imaginary tits began to bounce as if she was being fucked from behind and Dean imagined looking up and he saw the face of his brother fucking into his imaginary girl. Dean's jaw dropped and he stared at his brother fucking in. Dean pumped harder, squeezed tighter and he was so close. So close and- and-

His phone vibrated on the desk beside him. 

"Fuck!" Dean cursed loudly, leaning over to check the caller ID. 

'Sammy' appeared on the screen of the flip-phone. 

"Double fuck." Dean wiped the pre-cum off of his fingers and on to his jeans and tried to steady his breathing as he reached for his phone. 

"Ya?" Dean answered. 

"Well, hello to you, too." Sam answered smartly. 

"What's up, Sammy?" Dean tried to sound casual and hold his breath, but being drunk, he just made it more obvious.

"Are you okay, Dean? Were you running or something? You sound awful." 

"Nah, man. I was in the shower." Dean pushed his fingers into his eyelids, trying to focus.

"Oh. Do you want me to let you go?"

Dean's cock said yes, but Dean's brain said no. Sam didn't call very often and when he did, it was because he missed his brother. 

"That's alright. I was done anyway." 

"Oh. Good. I just-" Sam let out a heavy sigh. "I was thinking about you. and-" Sam sighed. "-about Dad. and I just wanted to know how you guys were."

"Everything's peachy." Uh oh. Dean kind of slurred that last word. 

"Are you drunk?"

"Yeah," Dean rubbed his temple. "What of it?" 

"Dean, this needs to stop. Every time I call, you're drunk as a skunk and I can't help but think that you're on a bad path-"

Sam kept talking, but honestly, it was nothing Dean had never heard before. Dean rolled his eyes before realizing that his hard prick still sat there, untouched. He heard tidbits of the rant Sam was on. 

"-You're gonna end up just like Dad. Chasing something you'll never find and risking your life for-"

Dean grabbed his cock, rubbed it gently and went back to imagining his brother's face while he was fucking into a-

Shit. Did he just moan?

He started paying attention. Sam had stopped talking. 

"Dude, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Sam. I'm fine. Just-" Dean heaved in anxiousness. "it's been awhile, okay? and yeah, I'm a little tipsy. and I lost my drinking buddy and my best friend so if you could lay off the mother hen crap, that'd be great."

"Dean, that night. We need to talk about what happened that night."

"What?" Dean knew exactly what. He was so ashamed he had convinced himself he had forgotten, but apparently Sam wasn't going to let him forget.

"Dean, don't act like nothing happened."

Before Sam left, Dean drove him to the bus stop. Dean's last chance. Dean sighed.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say something, hell, say anything!"

"Sammy, look-" Dean reached around his neck and pulled at his skin. "do you really want to do this now?" 

Mood totally ruined. Buzz slowly reducing. 

"Now or never, Dean. You kissed me. You know it, I know it and now you're fucking jacking off to the sound of my voice. You don't want to talk about it? Great. Nothin' I can't handle myself. But if you do want to talk, man-" Sam sighed through the phone. "I can help, you know?" 

"Aren't you angry?" Dean was surprised. "Don't you want revenge?"

"For what? For-For you kissing me? Seriously? Dean, don't ever assume I didn't want that kiss as much as you did. I pulled away because I thought you were trying to keep me there." Sam raised his voice and couldn't finish the last sentence without his voice tapering off to a whisper. 

"Okay, you know what? Fine. Let's do this. I'm drunk enough." Dean sighed and sat up. "Yes, alright. _Ifuckingloveyou._ Alright? There. I said it. It's not a "I love you as a brother" or "I love you as a best friend" or any of that shit, alright? I fucking love you. I can't stop thinking about you and I want you to love me just as much as I love you. Only you had to go and leave me alone. and don't give me that- "Oh, I left you with dad" shit because you knew. You knew that he wasn't gonna stick around and pick up my pieces. No. I'm fucked up. I know that. You know that. That's why you left. That's why I wasn't good enough. I didn't do enough. I-" Dean stopped. He realized that he'd said more than he meant to. He leaned back and slammed his head against the headboard. That would hurt in the morning. 

"Dean-" Sam sniffed. "Dean, I didn't realize-" He paused.

"Realize, what, Sam? That I sucked up every ounce of courage I had to try and go after the one thing I shouldn't?"

"I wish I was with you. I wish I was there so I can hold you and tell you everything is alright."

"Yeah, well, you're not; so. yeah." Dean pushed his fingernails into the palm of his hand and kicked his feet back. 

"I love you, too." Honestly, it was the only thing Sam could say. 

Dean ran his thumb down his jaw and wiped away the solitary tear that ran down his face. 

"Dude, don't fuck with me."

"What do you think I've been telling you, idiot?" Sam ran his hands through his hair. "What, you didn't think I noticed?"

"Noticed?"

"You. You're not exactly as subtle as you think. I'd notice you staring at me. and when I'd get out of the shower in just a towel, you'd blush! Honestly, I don't know how you held it in so long. I thought your head would explode by then."

"Shut up, _bitch._ "

" _Jerk._ "

 ** Two weeks later **

"How's it going, Dean? Feeling better?" Sam sounded lighter. Happier.

"Yeah! Good! I feel awesome. Clean and sober for about a week straight. Working on my baby. Missing you, Sammy."

"I know. I miss you, too, Dean." You could just hear the smirk in Sam's voice. "I have a surprise for you."

"Shut up, no you don't." Dean giggled. 

"Yeah, Yeah, I do!" Dean could hear Sam ruffling through a shopping bag. "Since I can't be there to.. you know, and last time you tried, I interrupted you, I thought I'd make it up to you." 

"How?" 

"Go outside. In the mailbox, there should be a small package. Bring it in. But don't open it."

"Sam, I get all tingly when you take control."

"Dean, shut up, go outside." Sam laughed.

Dean huffed a breath and padded barefoot across the hotel carpet. 

He looked to his left and put the phone on his shoulder as he reached into his mailbox. Sure enough, there was a small box. Dean brought it inside. He locked the door behind him, made sure to check the salt lines and closed the blinds. 

He chucked the package on the bed and stripped out of his wife beater, leaving him in his cotton red plaid pajama pants.

"When can I open it?"

"Now. But, don't judge, dude. I ordered mine the same time I ordered yours. I dunno what they're gonna be like." 

Dean took his knife from the bedside table and stripped the tape down the center.

He dug through the packing peanuts and pulled out the plastic package.

Dean's jaw dropped.

"Inflatable and vibrating butt plug?" Dean set it down and really looked at it. "You serious, man?" 

Sam was suddenly nervous. 

"Yeah, I thought it would be funny. You know, cause it's not like we've had a conversation about.." Sam shifted his tone. "About sex." 

Dean picked it back up. I guess they were having that conversation. He turned it around and started reading the back. Everything listed looked like it came straight from a bad porno. 

His/her pleasure. 

Vibrating takes the excitement to new levels.

Whatever. 

Dean cut the package open carefully. 

"Say something." Sam said, his voice cracking. 

"What do you want me to say, Sam?"

"Anything. Tell me you don't hate it." 

"I don't hate it." He pulled it out of the package but the tube and it dangled from his fingers.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean. I don't know, I guess I never really thought this through. I always thought we'd always be brothers. And now,-" Dean exhaled lowering it back onto the bed. "I don't know how I feel about sticking this thing up my ass."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Dean. I bought one, too." Dean heard the vibration kick on over the speaker. "I'm gonna put you on speakerphone." 

Dean panicked. 

"Now? We're doing this now?"

"Yeah, why not? I have a free period and I know you have nothing better to do." Sam clicked the button and set the phone on the table. "Do you wanna?"

"Hell yeah!" Dean unbuttoned his pants and ripped them down to his knees, pulling his boxers down just below his balls. He set the phone on speaker and set it on his chest. 

"Sam-" Dean blushed, but hid it from his voice. "I've uh- I've never done this before."

"That's alright. I'm pretty good at it, I think." Dean heard a cap popping off and a wet sound. Sam must have been lubing up the plug. 

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Yes, Dean. Want me to tell you?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Uh- yeah. I mean-" 

"Shut up and listen." Sam closed his eyes and put the plug between his legs. "I got it nice and wet and now I'm circling my hole, trying to get it ready. I can feel it. Oh, fuck," Sam pushed the tip in. "It feels so fucking good, Dean."

"It does?" Dean wrapped his hand around his cock and mindlessly pumped to the sound of his brother's voice. 

"Fuck yeah, man. It feels so.. full." Sam wrapped his hand around his own cock after he pushed it all the way inside. "Now I'm touching myself." Sam took a breath. "Fuuucckkkk." 

"Sam?" Dean asked breathlessly.

"Mhm?" 

"D'ya think I should try it? I mean, I've never had-" Dean coughed to hide the fact that he was uncomfortable. "Never had anything up there before." 

"If you want. I'll walk you through it.." 

"Sounds good, Sammy." Dean picked up the black bulb and put it on his leg. "What do I do first?"

"You gotta-" Sam's breath hitched. He was still jerking off. "Slick it up first. Do you have lube?"

"No, I don't think so." 

"Then..." Sam pumped it twice, and started the vibration. "Ohmygod ohmygod. Um. Put it in your mouth."

"What? Jesus."

"Not like forever, but just enough so it won't hurt. Suck on it like you're sucking my cock." 

"You're killin' me, Sammy." Dean rushed and put it to his lips. Stopped himself and tried again. He poked his tongue out and licked the tip. 

Hmm. Not as bad as he thought it would be. 

He pushed it past his lips and suckled the head, purposefully making it loud so that Sam could hear what was going on. He gave a short moan before accepting more into his mouth. He heard Sam moan and writhe as he pumped it three  
more times.

When he made it all the way to the tubing without gagging, he was quite impressed with himself. 

He pulled it out when it was covered with saliva. 

"You just blew your first dildo, Dean. Congrats." Sam huffed. "Don't worry. Every body does it." 

"Sure they do. What now?" Dean was desperate to move on. Desperate to get on the same level of Sam. 

"Fuck, Dean. Uh- put it on your hole and tease yourself with it." 

Dean lowered the plug and it caught on his rim. Dean inhaled and bit his bottom lip.

"How does it feel?"

"Uh- weird. Good weird, I guess. But still weird." 

Sam chuckled. "It'll burn a bit when you put it in the first time but when you get it all in-" Sam sighed. "It'll be like nothing else you've ever felt." 

Dean experimented with the toy, adding slight pressure. The wetter and slicker his hole was, the easier it seemed to get used to. He pushed it in, just an inch and hissed. 

"Sammy." Dean exhaled.

"Feel good?"

"Still weird."

"Stop making it weird and just enjoy yourself." 

Sam pumped languorously in time with the bulb, getting used to the slow and steady rock of the vibration. 

Dean pushed it farther in.

"Is it supposed to feel like I need to take a dump?"

Sam chuckled. "I forgot to warn you around that. Yeah, but it'll go away after awhile. When you hit your prostate, that's when the fun starts."

The plug was about 6 inches long, uninflated and Dean now had half of it in himself, fighting the urge to pull it out. 

He took a deep breath and forced the rest of it in.

"Jesusfuck, Sammy." 

"Is it in?"

"Yeah, and you're right..." Dean sighed and let go of the thing. "I feel full." 

"Yeah, but trust me, it gets better. Push it back just a bit. Pump it twice and turn on the vibration." 

Dean did as he was told. As he pushed it back, he felt it slide down. It was a little uncomfortable. He pumped it twice and felt fuller than he did before. He pushed the nob up until he found a comfortable setting and let out a lustful moan.

"Holyjesuschrist." Dean whispered. It was glorious. Stars began to take shape in his eyes and he slid down on the bed.

"Told you. Now touch yourself." 

Dean was getting used to the burn, but as soon as he touched his ignored, weeping prick he forgot all about it. 

"How does it feel?" Sam whispered, breathing uneven and unsteady.

"Good. Burns." Dean ran his tongue across his bottom lip. His head hit the headboard. "But so fuckin' good." 

"I'm gonna make it better." Sam took his bottom lip in his teeth and sighed peacefully. "Is your hand on your cock?" 

"Yeah." Dean's breath hitched. 

"Imagine it's my hand. Take your thumb and bring it to the head. Imagine that's my tongue." 

"Jesus, Sammy. I want you here. I want your lips around me. I want to be able to kiss you and touch you." 

"Soon, Dean. But for right now, just focus. I'm gonna make you come so hard you'll only ever want to come with me again." 

Dean moaned and tightened his grip on his cock, striping up and down relentlessly. 

"Fuck, Sam. I'm close."

Sam laughed and huffed a breath. "Me too. So, next, I want you to turn the vibration up."

"You sure?" 

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle. The plug giggled and it poked something.. Not.. Bad. 

"We'll talk about that later." 

Dean pulled off his cock and brought the controller up. Setting the vibration from 2 to 5. 

Whoa.

Like, um. Whoa. 

"Yeah, I knew you'd like that." 

Dean hadn't noticed that he'd been practically whining. 

"Fuck, Sammy. I gotta.. I don't know.. Just.."

"Breathe, Dean. Just.. Breathe. Put your hand back on your cock."

Dean licked his palm and slicked up his cock. He could feel the vibration through his cock head and it felt so amazing. Dean felt like he was hyperventilating. 

"Fuck. Are you-" Dean kept pumping. "Are you close?" 

He could hear Sam at the other end, slicking up his own prick.

"Yeah, Dean. God, I fucking want this to be you inside me. I want your cock. I want to know what it feels like when you're fucking into me so hard and so fast."

Dean couldn't stop it. 

"I'm- I'm coming!" Dean huffed.

"Fuck, me too." Sam gasped.

Come splurged out of the tip of Dean's cock and landing on his heaving chest, quickly cooling. 

They both just breathed for awhile. 

"Fuuuuck." Dean took the phone off speaker and put it back to his ear. 

"Yeah? Good?" Sam was still puffing through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

"Gotta tell ya, Sam. Best. Orgasm. Ever." 

"It'll be better when we're together this weekend." Sam sighed, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What?"

"Cleared my schedule. Bought a bus ticket. As long as you can stay where you are, I can be in Arizona Friday night. You'll have me til Monday morning." 

"Seriously?" Dean sat up and swung his legs over the bed. 

"Yeah. That was the other surprise if you didn't like the plug." Sam chuckled.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about it." Dean reached over and turned it off. The buzzing ceased. He pulled it out slowly. Oddest experience. 

"So, I'll see you this weekend?"

"Yeah, baby bro."

"Love you."

"Love you, too, Sammy."

It was only Monday. This was gonna be the longest week ever.

.END.


	6. Loki/Thor- E is for your enema I control the flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorki! Thunderfrost, what have you. My first fic in this fandom. I've read plenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: I apologize for the delayed chapter update guys. I've been sick and took the day off of work yesterday but that just means that it's super long. (almost 4K words!)
> 
> I love enema fics just as much as the next guy, but for some odd reason I couldn't bring myself to write one. I've never had one, have no interest in having one, I have no idea what they feel like and it would be a bloody crap story so alas, for realism's sake, I present to you: prison sex. Takes place in between The Avengers and Thor; dark world.

Loki was bound. He couldn't even dart his tongue out to wet his dry, chapped lips. It had been days, or weeks, he wasn't sure. The bit in his mouth was quite bothersome. No contact whatsoever. Until _he_ came, the ungrateful wretch. Thor, the almighty, stooping so low as to come and visit his homicidal baby brother. Thor walked in and rolled his shoulders back, the armor clinked with his movements. 

"Are you well, Brother?" 

Loki practically growled.

"Brother-" Thor approached Loki cautiously. He stopped 6 steps away. Loki could say what he wanted about Thor, but his brother was not dumb. "Do you remember how father used to punish us as children?"

Loki nodded.

"Obviously these mortal tactics aren't working for you. Maybe we need to try something more-" Thor paused to let the smirk creep up his face. "Asguardian." 

Loki started to panic. His pupils grew wide with terror and he began to shake his head furiously. 

"Now, the guards gave me the six keys to each of the locks, keeping you attached to the wall. Should I keep the gag on?" 

Loki nodded his head. Honestly, he knew this was going to happen, no matter what he did. He didn't want to have Thor going and enjoying his pleading, so yes. Leave the gag on. Loki "Silver Tongue" would rather keep the bit in his mouth than give his brother the satisfaction of hearing him beg.

"Suit yourself, Loki. Know that I do this out of kindness because I think that it will work." Thor took a step closer. "It has to. It's for your own good." 

Thor offered a hand to Loki and Loki shuttered. He swatted the hand away and got up on his own, clutching the wall for purchase. 

Thor stepped behind Loki, pulling the keys out of his pouch. Loki would still be unable to use his arms. It was more of an earth straight jacket than any binding Loki had ever seen. But the rest of his body was still unbound and honestly, Loki was happy to stretch his legs. Even if it did mean that Thor was about to punish him. 

"It is your choice, brother on how this takes place. Would you like to lean or bend?"

Loki rolled his eyes. Maybe Thor **was** as dumb as bricks. How was he supposed to answer with a gag in his mouth?

As if Thor had read his thoughts, Thor ran a hand through his hair. 

"Oh, right. Alright."

Thor sat down at the settee in the corner, sliding his ass to the edge of the cushion. 

"Come here."

Loki stood there, arms crossed over his chest and contemplated running. How far could he make it before Thor caught him by the hair and pinned him down with Mjolnir? Loki was awfully curious, but honestly he still had an ache in his chest from when Thor did it the last time. 

"Don't make me fetch you, Loki."

Loki took two steps closer and stopped, defiantly, scowling at Thor the best he could. 

"Loki, I'm warning you. Don't make this worse. This is for your own good."

Loki took two more steps until his knees touched Thor's. Loki turned to the side and decided to be embarrassed about how to go about it. A grown god across another full grown god's knee?

Thor reached out and put one hand on Loki's stomach and the other under Loki's knee, pushing his knees forward and his stomach back. Loki was on his knees for his brother. A shiver ran down his spine. He learned forward and placed himself over Thor's lap, taking a deep breath. 

"Now, If you'd like me to stop at anytime, tap my arm. I will be the final judge as to rather or not you've had enough, but you, of all people know how I can get carried away."

Loki huffed a breath and nodded. This was really happening. 

_And you deserve it._ Loki's brain called to him.

Thor lifted his hand to deal the first swat and brought it down hard. The shock shook Loki, but he kept his face still as stone. Thor swung again, lighter than the first time and Loki cringed. If this were punishment, he wanted it to be swift and hard. He hadn't expected Thor to be easy on him. 

Thor brought his hand on his left cheek this time and the change was tolerated. Thor raised his hand again and as Loki cringed to expect the next blow, Thor stopped. 

He fingered the hem of Loki's prison-wear, pulling easily at the light and silky fabric. He snapped the pants under Loki's cheeks and Loki looked back as to ask him what he was doing. 

"I just remembered that Father would do this bare."

Thor brought his hand down again, hard, too hard really and Loki almost chuckled through the bit in his mouth. Maybe he was enjoying this too much.

The sound of the smack emanated around the room, echoing through the hall. Loki winced, Thor kept spanking. Thankful for Loki, Thor wasn't using his ungodly strength and Loki could take it. 

"Do you forfeit, brother?"

Loki tried his best to look back, considering his position. Loki nodded. 

"I'm going to take the mouthpiece off. Are you going to be good for me?" Thor stroked down Loki's flank, warm and red. 

Loki nodded again. 

Thor undid both clasps, making sure not to pull his brother's hair. 

"Have you learned your lesson?" 

Loki stretched his jaw, licked his lips and spoke, for the first time in ages.

"During my time on Midgard, I've learned many things, but my favorite is their vernacular." Loki licked his bottom lip. "In a mortal's words-" Loki smirked. "go fuck yourself." 

Loki took the opportunity to spit in Thor's face, which landed on his chin. 

Thor raised his arm to wipe it off. 

"You've tried my patients. I've tried Father's way, now we will try mine."

Thor stands, flopping Loki to the floor, unabashedly. Thor pulled his arm back and slapped Loki directly across the cheek. 

Loki sat up, straightening his back, thumbed the blood from his lip and reslicked his hair back.

"You know, with all that power, I thought you'd hit harder."

Thor picks up Mjolnir planted firmly in the corner of the room and brings it beside the bed. He plants the head of the hammer on the floor, the handle jutting into the air. He chucks down a small packet of lube and smirks.

"We're gonna do this the easy way or the difficult way. However, that is your choice." Thor leaned over his hammer and picked up the packet. He ripped it open with his teeth and spread it across his palm. He slicked up the handle and pointed to it.

"Sit."

Loki looked up, defiantly. 

"You want me to what?"

"Do not make me repeat myself again, brother. You heard me." 

Loki shook his head and snickered.

"There are a lot of things I've done for you, Thor, without question, without a second's timing. I followed you for eons, letting you think you were my savior." Loki tucked his knees under his feet. "But I can not willingly acquiesce to this request."

Thor takes three short strides to Loki and puts his hand over Loki's mouth, pinning him to the bed. "Do not make me put the gag back on you, Loki. Your words are poison. I will not hesitate to spank you again. Harder this time." 

Loki tried to squirm away, but instead ended up farther underneath Thor. That's when he felt _it._ Obviously his older brother was doing this for more than his own good. Thor's own "almighty hammer" stood at attention and throbbed in his trousers. 

Thor pulled Loki up by the midsection, throwing him over his right shoulder. Loki harrumphed, occasionally kicking his knee into Thor's pec. He threw him down in front of Mjolnir and repeated;

"Sit on it, or I will get the guards in here to help you." 

Loki looked at his lap and glowered. 

"I will undo the chains on your hands so it's easier for you. But I will not until you agree. This is a punishment, Loki."

Loki grunted.

"Why do you suddenly care, Brother? I've lived in your shadow for all of eternity! Why care now? Because I took your precious Earth and showed you it wasn't infallible?" Loki spit the remaining blood on the white tile of the prison floor. "Your punishments mean nothing to me." Loki growled. 

"Do not make me gag you again! Do what I ask of you. Before I'm forced to make it worse."

"Define "worse". I can't possibly fathom something worse than whoring myself on your phallic hammer." 

Thor stepped closer to Loki and gathered the fabric of Loki's shirt in his grip. 

"I will beat you until you beg me to bring the guards in. I will make you so sorry you weren't willing to do what I command of you. Even if it seems-" Thor got impossibly closer to Loki's face. So close that Loki could feel Thor's hot breath in his mouth. "Improbable." 

Loki turned his head and snarled. "Fine." 

Loki turned around, waiting for his straps to be undone. 

"Who's to say I am not going to kill you once I'm not bound?" 

"Because I'm only undoing your arms. The rest of you will stay locked in." 

Loki heard it unlatch. He pulled his arms apart, gently, wincing at the cracking joints. 

He turned back around to the hammer. Thor sat on the settee. His pants were gathered at his knees. No, that won't do. So he pushed them to his ankles. He saw no jagged edges, no sharp points, all smooth surface of the hammer from eons of usage. Thor took care of his most beloved possession. 

"Here goes." He whispered to himself. 

He squatted, feeling the blunt tip at his entrance, previously slicked up with Thor's fingers. He pushed down and it breached him. The pain was massive , but nothing he couldn't handle. He put his hands as far down the shaft as he could go, and pushed himself down another inch. How long had Thor had this planned? Loki bared to take a look at his brother, eyes glazed over in want and arousal. Loki chuckled until he felt the burn of another inch. Had Thor done this same thing to his precious Mjolnir before?

It took him a second, to feel it. Really feel it. The burn, the pure pain of it all. Loki was so accustomed to pain, it barely phased him. Another inch. He was estimating another 4, but he doesn't think his brother expects him to put all 8 inches in, does he? He looked down at his exposed genitals, deciding if he should be embarrassed about the slowly growing hard-on he has as he sinks himself lower and lower. Loki could almost feel the cold head of the hammer across his cheeks. 

He looked up at Thor who's eyes were half lidded, mouth wide open and breathing was sharp as tacks.

"How-" Thor said weekly, before correcting himself and clearing his throat. "How does it feel?" 

"I have about 7 1/2 inches of cold steel up my ass. How do you think I feel?" Loki snapped back coldly. 

"Well, as you so gently said," Thor outstretched his arm and sat back on the settee, lounging. "Fuck yourself."

Loki couldn't help but let out a breathy chuckle. 

"It's so odd-" Loki pulled himself up, keeping the pain out of his voice. "To hear such vulgar terms from you, brother." Loki pulled himself almost all the way out and watched as Thor readjusted himself. 

"Let's just say I'm getting more in touch with the mortals and I find their ideals more than-" Thor licked his bottom lip unknowingly. "Pleasurable." 

Loki dropped back down and as he adjusted to the burn, he hit his prostate. Was it alright to moan during a punishment? He figures, why not? Thor seemed to be enjoying himself. Loki let go, sinking down, and let out a moan that shook the whole of Asgard. 

Loki took charge, without command and began to fuck himself steadily on the shaft, moaning wantonly. 

"Touch yourself." Thor commanded.

"Why?" Loki stuttered. 

"Because every time you see me strike a foe with my hammer, I want you to think about this moment." Thor lowered his hand to his own engorged cock, eyes going into the back of his head. "And know that this is what you will get the next time you misbehave." 

Loki lowered the hand that wasn't keeping him upright to his ignored prick, thumbing at the pre-cum at the head, using it to slick up the rest of his cock. Thor saw this and bit back a moan, making Loki look up. 

"You're enjoying the show, are you?" Loki snickered, still fucking himself on the hammer and wincing in the pain/pleasure of it all. It certainly was thicker than anything he had before but felt so full he could have burst. 

Thor sat up, pulling his hand away from his pants. 

"Not at all."

"Little Liar. And they call _me_ silver tongue. You're the one forcing me to do all this." Loki opened his eyes as wide as he could, giving his brother the look he knew always made Thor give in. "You can at least admit that you've thought about this."

"Not _this,_ exactly." Thor re-adjusted again, failing to take the attention off his prick. 

"Was it **your** hammer I was riding, instead?"

"Loki, don't be disgusting!" Thor turned his head for the briefest of moments. "We're _brothers!_ "

"Not exactly, if you remember what Father told us. Remember, by blood,-" Loki pushed himself down as far as he could go. "I'm all frost giant, and you-" Loki pulled himself all the way to the top, hissing on his way up. "are pure, uninfected Asguardian." 

"So? What does that make us?"

"Nothing." Loki scoffed, squeezing his prick in his own hands, enjoying the color it turned. "Absolutely nothing."

They were silent for awhile, except for the grunting and groaning of Loki repeatedly stabbing himself with Thor's hammer and jacking away at his cock. Thor seemed preoccupied, staring off. Loki thought he may have a new idea.

Thor suddenly stood and faced Loki, placing his hand on Loki's shoulder to stop him when he hit the bottom of the hammer. Thor pulled a chair up in front of Loki and placed both palms on either side of his little brother's sweet face. Loki whimpered, yearning to move and starting to feel uncomfortable as the steel began to warm up inside him. 

"What're you-" Loki was astonished when Thor's lips closed over his, waiting for access. Loki melted. Loki parted his lips slightly, granting access to his behemoth brother's tongue. Thor first traced Loki's lips, exploring. He'd always wondered what a silver tongue tastes like. Loki hmm'ed. Thor actually felt nice and warm. For how difficult he was being, this was a change of pace. Thor suddenly pulled back and looked Loki directly in the eyes, stroking his right hand down Loki's face. Loki didn't know what came over him, but suddenly he reached up and grabbed Thor by his blonde locks and pushed his lips into Thor's, desperate for that feeling of electricity again. Loki was whining, rocking his hips back and forth, trying to find heighten his senses deeper. Thor allowed it, slowly tangling his tongue with Loki's. Thor pulled back when Loki moaned, whole-heartedly. 

"How long have you yearned to have me this way?" Loki looked down at Thor's trembling fingers. 

"As long as I can remember." Thor smiled. The first genuine smile Loki had seen in awhile. 

Loki pulled up and winced. 

"Don't stop, Loki."

"I didn't plan on it." It was time for Loki to take control since Thor now admitted his weakness. It was Loki. 

"Stand up." Loki commanded. 

Thor did.

Loki continued to fuck himself on the last two inches of the hammer, using only his calves to push up and down. 

"Unclasp your pants."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions. Just do it." 

Thor blushed, if it's possible for Thunder Gods to blush. He fingered the clasp, popping it open and pulling it down. His cock bounced out, nearly hitting Loki on the nose. 

Loki barely noticed he'd stopped moving. Loki adjusted his jaw, now dangling in shock. 

If he thought the hammer was thick- just wow. 

Loki surged back down until he was speared three inches, wrapping his hand around his own cock. 

"Sit."

"Sounds familiar." Thor grumbled, but obeyed. 

"Shut up." Loki chuckled. He pulled the chair closer to him so that Thor's knees were in his shoulders. That meant that Thor's cock was directly in his face. With it standing at attention, it was easy to tongue the head. 

The gasp that left Thor was remarkable. So he did it again. he finally took the head in his mouth and sucked, hard, from root to tip as Thor bellowed. 

Loki reached down and began multi-tasking. Sucking Thor's cock, pumping his own and fucking himself. 

Loki came first with Thor's cock down his throat and only three inches left until the base of the hammer. 

Loki sat, taking in breath after breath, stroking Thor until completion. Loki held Thor in his mouth as he came, wanting to taste him. Thor grasped onto Loki's hair so hard, it almost made him whelp. Thor sat back, limbless, gasping for air. 

"That was-" Thor ran his hands through his hair. 

"Wonderful, yes. I agree. Might I get off of this now?" Loki cleared his throat.

"Yes!" Thor suddenly sat up, offering his hands to his brother. Loki took them, reluctantly and slowly pulled himself out of a squatting position. Both of his knees popped as Thor helped him stand straight up and he sat onto the settee. 

"Thank you." Loki said honestly.

"For what?"

"For loving me even when I'm impossible."

"I'm used to it." Thor sat beside Loki, huffing and re-clasping his pants. "Actually, I can remember the very moment I saw you as something beautiful."

Loki turned to Thor, eyes shining. 

"Mother was teaching you magic. She would stand behind you and place your hands just so." Thor raised his right hand in a snapping position. 

"I remember."

"I was there. and I thought you would never get the hang of it." Thor snapped. "Then one time, you just-" Thor snapped again. "did." Thor lowered his hand and smiled at his brother. "I was in awe of you. Envious of your relationship with Mother and the ability to cast something so magnificent that you-" Thor peered at his brother. "You took my breath away." He chuckled. "Ever since then, I've been obsessed with showing you how much I cared. I guess I lost my way for awhile. But I never stopped caring." 

"I love you, too." Loki smirked at Thor, throwing his arm over Thor's shoulder. 

"Literally nothing feels better than being loved by someone who hates everyone." Thor smiled and kissed his brother passionately, only to beg his Father for his release the next day. 

.END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: DAMN. Where did that plot come from? -.-'


	7. Sherlock/john- F is for my Flogger, I whip you so violent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Woot. Sherlock porn, as promised. This one is definitely PWP, which is what I've been aiming to write this whole time.

"How many?" Sherlock lightly tapped the end of the flogger against his bottom lip. "How many do you think you deserve, Dr. Watson?"

John worried at the thick rope lashed around his wrists properly bending him over the recliner in their debauched living room. Sherlock had had another boredom fit and trashed it. When John came home to the flat he scolded him. Sherlock tackled him and tied him up while John screamed profanities. 

"None, Sherlock. I'm not playing into your games!" Sherlock tapped the flogger on the back of John's trousers. 

"Now, now, Watson. You scolded me when it wasn't proper. I was bored. Therefore, anything I do is not entirely my fault. It's either, you give me a number or I'll flog you-" Sherlock took his time stretching over John's back to whisper into his ear. Releasing a thin and slow breath onto his earlobe. "Until you beg for more." 

"Sherlock, please." John looked back as best he could, considering his position. "Don't. I-"

"One hundred, then?"

"No, please-" 

"One hundred and fifty?" Sherlock promptly cut him off.

John took a deep breath. This was going to happen rather be wanted it to or not. 

"Twenty five?" John asked questioningly. 

"Twenty five is hardly enough to turn your cheeks pink." Sherlock gave a sigh. "I suppose it's fair." Sherlock wrapped his arm around John's pants and fiddled with the belt. "Off with it, then." 

"You- what?" 

"Well, I can't give you a spanking with your trousers on. Off, I say!" 

John blushed and pulled his knees up as far as he could.

Sherlock pulled the belt off with ease, reaching next for the button and fly. He slipped the pants over John's hips. Over his knees and off his ankles. Sherlock had to suppress his gasp at the new revelation. No underwear.  
"I was in a rush this morning." John blushed. Amazed that THIS was what he blushed about. Apparently being bent over a sofa was comfortable enough. 

Sherlock lightly tapped at John's crack with the tails of the whip, and John flinched at the first swipe.  
"I want you to count for me." Sherlock ran his hand down John's flank, caressing as he went. "Out loud." 

Swipe. 

"One."

Smack. Harder, this time. 

"Ow! Two!" 

Another, even harder still.

"Fuck, Sherlock. Three! That hurts! Why are you hitting me so hard?" 

"I dunno. I suppose it's because I want something. Something-" John could hear Sherlock's tongue swipe out across his teeth. "Something else. No, this isn't right. Try calling me -" Sherlock returned the flogger to his lips as he thought. "master. Or sir, if you prefer."

"Sherlock, I'm not going to call you-" 

Smack. The hardest yet.

"Fo-four, sir!" 

Sherlock made a low growl. Almost animalistic. 

John tried to shut out the other twenty, but it was very difficult when forced to participate. 

"Twenty-five, sir." Sherlock rubbed the warm skin of his pink cheeks and pulled him apart. John was gasping for breath trying to will away the engorged prick hanging between his legs. 

"It's so intriguing." Sherlock mumbled. "The way you pant when you're aroused. It's encouraging." 

"I'm not-"

"Your pupils are enlarged, your breathing has quickened and the stiff prick between your legs kind of gives it away." Sherlock shrugged and turned, stretching himself over John's back. "You forget whom you're lying to." 

"Alright. Yeah, I am. What of it?" 

"I'm still bored." 

"And?" John lifted his bound hands. "What am I supposed to do about it?" 

"Stay put." 

Sherlock slid off his back and stopped at John's red cheek, sticking his tongue against John's pronounced hole.

"W-wh-what're you doing?" John gasped. 

"Preparing you, of course. I wouldn't call myself a mannered person, but I am not stupid. I won't hurt you." 

"Hurt me? Hurt me doing what?"

Sherlock flattened his tongue and ran it up, vertically. He felt John quiver and squirm. 

"Interesting." 

"I'm going to take a guess and say you haven't had this before."

"No, not quite. My ex stuck her finger up my-" John cleared his throat. "Why am I telling you this?" 

"Because I want to know." Sherlock poked his tongue into John as far as it would go. John moaned. 

Sherlock could hear John's voice shiver before he raised his finger and played with the rim. He poked his tongue out and wiggled it, sliding his finger alongside it. 

"It may feel uncomfortable for a bit. You'll get used to it. I promise. Just relax." 

"Yeah, I got that." 

Sherlock went back to licking, happily, making the hole as sloppy as possible while John moaned away.

Sherlock pressed his finger deeper, into the second knuckle and licked around it, moaning at the sweet taste of his flat mate. 

"If I'd have known you tasted this good, I'd have done this ages ago."

"Sh-shut u-up, Sherlock." John stuttered. Sherlock may have been behind him but he could see the blush spreading across his face. 

Sherlock pushed the last bit in, pulling it out and enjoying the sounds John was making. He put two fingers together and pushed at John's rim. 

"Sher-Sherlock." John chanced a peek back. "I don't think I can take much more." 

Sherlock pushed his fingers forward. "You have to, or you'll never be able to take me. I don't want to hurt you. I promised I wouldn't." 

"Take you? Like-" John visibly gulped. "Take you, take you? You're gonna- I mean, you want to?" 

"I told you I was bored. And it's been awhile." Sherlock twisted his fingers inside, spreading them open and shut, like scissors. "Unless you'd like me to find someone else?"

"Ohmygod. Uh- no. No, I suppose not." John let out a breathy chuckle. 

Sherlock pulled almost all the way out, fingers spread wide. He put the third with the other two and softly pushed in. John's jaw dropped and the sounds coming out of his mouth were a mix of non-english words and breathy groans. 

"Enjoying yourself, Watson?" 

"Actually, yeah." John took a deep breath and fiddled with the rope lashed around his wrists. "You keep poking my prostate and it actually feels pretty w-wonderful. I'd never had imagined." 

"Good, because you're ready. You're sure you want to do this?"

"Wait, won't this make me like," John tried his best not to sound like a teenager. "Your boyfriend?"

"Well, I suppose. If you enjoy it, I mean. If you don't, well won't that be awkward. Right!" Sherlock exclaimed loudly. "Let's do this." He unbuttoned his trousers and peeled off his boxer briefs, sporting his hard glistening cock in the air. He thrusted forward, gently, gliding his cock over John's crack, slicking it up. The more he humped into it, the easier it got.  
Sherlock stopped, gripping himself at the base, teasing John's hole with the head. 

"Sherlock, just do it." John bucked back. "I can take it. I'm a soldier for Christ's sake." 

Sherlock pushed in. When he felt the warmth and tightness of it, he let out a gasp, wanting so badly to push all the way in. He stopped himself, and John accepted another 2 inches. 

"Fuck." Hearing such vulgarity from John's lips was definitely new. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his slowly growing cock, moaning the instant he made contact. 

Sherlock kept pushing in, twisting his hips and shallowly thrusting. Sherlock let out a growl, and pushed all the way in due to his impatience making John wail.

"Oh my god. Ohmyfuckinggod."  
John clenched the hand that wasn't around his cock in a tight grip onto the recliner, making his knuckles pale. 

Sherlock stopped, silently waiting for permission.

"Move, before I flip you over and ride you." John turned his head around to look at Sherlock the best he could.

"Maybe next time." Sherlock winked. 

Sherlock pulled almost the whole way out, gently pushing back in. He thrusted his hips in circles, a tactic he researched to best find the prostate. 

John picked up the pace on his now fully swollen cock, throwing his head back every time Sherlock pushed in. 

"Fuck, I already feel like I'm gonna come." John chuckled slightly. "Is that bad?"

"Not at all. I think I'm right there with you." Sherlock pushed all the way in, lightly running his fingernails down John's back, pressing into his skin and leaving red welts in their place. 

John pumped furiously on his cock, his moans gaining higher and higher in octave as we went. 

"That's it." John whispered. "Right there, yes! Yes! Fuuuuccck, Sherlock." John came all over his knuckles and his stomach.

John clenched down, tightening his hole much more and Sherlock saw stars, coming into John and breathing little pants. Sherlock fell onto John, not pulling out, not moving, just focusing on not passing out. 

John huffed a breath. The aftershocks of his fantastic wonderful stupendous orgasm started winding down and let's be honest, his knees were killing him. He bucked back, giving Sherlock the hint and he flopped backward onto the opposing recliner. 

"So, boyfriend-" Sherlock gave a slow drawl, dragging out the word. "When will you be ready for round two?" Sherlock said with a wink.

.END.


	8. Jack Harkness/Owen Harper- G is for the gag in place to keep your screaming silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where the Torchwood staff are Jack's submissives, Owen gets punished for mouthing off. Every TW fic I've read that starred Jack/Owen, Owen was always conservative and I kinda always envisioned him as quite the cock slut. Plus, I've always wanted to write a DP fic. Woohoo!

"I don't care if you're my Dom or not, you're a wanker!" Owen screamed across the hub and the derogatory term did not fall deaf on Jack's ears. 

Jack stormed down from his office, passed Gwen and Ianto giggling on the couch, passed Tosh "minding her own business" and stopped directly in front of Owen. He pushed his index finger into his chest. 

"You." One word shook all of Owen's every fiber. "With me. Now." Jack pointed to his office. 

Jack promptly turned, and started marching up the escalating stairs. Owen followed behind, wagging his head with worry. 

Jack was already digging in his large chest of the toys he used on himself and the others, and pulled out something purple and put it in his coat pocket. Well, that could be anything. 

"Since you decided that you're going to be difficult today, I've decided that it's been awhile. And you need to be taught a lesson." Jack sat on the edge of his desk and pointed to one of the open chairs to his right, motioning to Owen to sit. 

"Now, I've been patient with you. I let you do whatever it is... You need to do. But this is getting out of hand. You're angry, you're tired and you're more snarky than usual." Jack huffed a deep breath. "Now the others are downstairs so this won't take long."

Jack moved from the desk and stood in front of Owen. 

"Have you showered today?" 

"Yes." Owen figured if he kept his answers blunt and honest his punishment wouldn't be too bad. 

"When's the last time you had something up your ass?" 

"You. Two days ago." 

Jack nodded and removed his coat, pulling the purple gag and black solid dildo out before throwing it across the opposing chair. 

_Oh._

Owen blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 

"Strip." Jack sat back on the edge of the desk. 

Owen stood up and started to rip his shirt off.

"Slowly."

Owen complied. This type of humiliation wasn't new to Owen. He knew he had a nice body, slim and trim, but that didn't mean he wasn't self conscious. And Jack took every excuse he could to exploit that any way he could. 

By the time he got to his belt, the blush was spreading across his face.

"Don't be nervous, Owen." Jack got up and walked to Owen, running his hand lightly down Owen's side.

Owen shivered at the touch. 

He fiddled with his belt, popped the button and pulled the zipper down.  
Jack still stood in front of him, watching him slowly, following him with only his eyes. Owen bunched his pants and pushed them to his ankles, toeing off his sneakers and his pants. 

Jack looked back to the forgotten toys on his desk, picking up the gag. 

"Turn around." 

Owen obeyed. Jack unbuckled the gag, brought it over Owen's head and latched it into his mouth. 

"Now, we've never done this before. But just because we haven't, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." Jack spun Owen around. "This is still punishment for you mouthing off. Understand?"

Owen nodded. 

"Good. If you've had enough, tap on my arm three times like this;" Jack tapped on Owen's forearm with his pointer and index finger.

Owen nodded again. 

"Bend over the desk." 

Owen walked over to the desk to the side that was cleared, and bent over, stretching his arms up as far as he could. Jack moved behind him, and Owen heard the click of the bottle of lube opening. Jack slicked up the dildo quickly but proficiently. 

Jack took the head of the cock and opened Owen's cheeks, nudging at his entrance. Owen felt the warmth of the lube heating up his skin, and wished that it was inside of him already. But at the same time, loved this part. Loved the anticipation. The teasing. The build up. Everything Jack had to offer. 

"Deep breath." 

And that's exactly what Owen did. Jack was different with him than he was Ianto or Gwen. Rougher. 

Jack pushed in, at first just the head, giving Owen little to no time to adjust before pushing in another inch or two. It was hard to tell in this position. The burn was familiar. Welcome. 

Jack soothed his hand on Owen's lower back, circling his palm. He pushed and he pushed, making Owen wince, but he didn't want it to stop. He already felt so full. He wanted more.

As if Jack read his mind, he pushed the last three inches in, and Owen felt the latex end. Jack let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. 

"You okay? Knock once for yes." 

Knock. 

"You don't want me to stop?"

Knock knock.

"Good." Jack opened the lube again, liberally slicking up his own cock. Jack took the handle of the dildo and _pulled_ ever so slowly that Owen wanted to scream through his gag. Once Owen heard the pop of the head coming free of his rim, it quickly slammed back in, making him squirm. 

Owen wasn't stupid. He knew what was coming. The idea of two men always made him anxious, but a dildo _and_ Jack was just perfect. 

"Ready?"

Knock.

Jack pulled the dildo out almost the whole way and Owen panicked a bit when he felt Jack nudging at the rim of his entrance. He quickly calmed himself down and told himself to relax. 

Jack pushed in and Owen's body set ablaze. His nerves were standing on end and Jack pushed himself and the dildo in ever so gently. Owen wanted to scream. He felt so full, so fast that he felt like he was going to burst at the seams. When Jack was balls deep, Owen was stuffed so full. 

Owen turned the best he could and looked directly into Jack's eyes as Jack pulled a remote out of his pants pocket. Owen felt the dildo vibrate. He hadn't known that it did that. The dildo was urgently vibrating against his prostate, making him squirm and moan. And then Jack started moving. He looped his finger through the handle of the dildo, pushing it in in the same rhythm as he was going. Jack snapped his hips back and slammed back in, tilting his hips a different way each time, not letting Owen adjust to the odd sensation. 

Too much. It was too much. Owen laid his forehead down on the cold desk and let himself be fucked, knowing that he was only supposed to sit back and enjoy the ride. Jack leaned over, pushing himself and the dildo in impossibly deeper, and whispered into Owen's ear. 

"This is what happens when you call names. It wouldn't have mattered if it was me, or someone else. I can't have you effecting team moral." Jack pumped his hips a few times, slowly but also very deep. "Don't come unless you've got permission." 

Owen nodded, looking over his shoulder. 

"If you come without it, I'll put a cock cage on you and you won't come for a week. I'll let Ianto, Gwen and Tosh to do whatever they want to you, as long as they don't let you come." 

What Jack was asking, while whispering in Owen's ear, was impossible. Dirty talk was a turn on for Owen. Jack knew that. And he was almost close to disobeying just to hear more of it. 

Owen huffed a breath, feeling all of Jack stuffed in him and God, it was good. Jack was pushing deeper and Owen knew Jack well enough to know he was going to come soon. 

"I'm going to come." Jack whispered. "And you're going to clean it up." 

Jack came and it was marvelous. The sounds he made were the sounds of angels. Jack slowly pulled out as he had pumped the last drop in, and left the dildo in, securing it. Jack pulled on Owen's forearms, standing him up and flush against the desk. Jack reached around and grabbed Owen's inflated cock, pumping furiously. Jack reached up and took one of Owen's nipples in his firm grip, feeling Owen's muscular pec under his palm. 

"Come." One simple word. One word whispered into his ear and Owen came with a sharp cry. The same sharp cry that always came with these harsh punishments. Owen rode the shocks while Jack still tugged at his cock, milking every last drop out of him. 

Jack pulled on the fastenings on the gag, unlatching each one. Owen breathed deeply, turned and got on his knees without being told. Jack wrapped his hand around himself and slapped it against Owen's tongue which was offered up. Owen took Jack into his mouth and sucked appreciatively, slopping it up.  
Jack moaned and laid his head back. He patted the top of Owen's head and ran his fingers through his hair.

" Good Boy."

.END.


	9. Jim Kirk/ Spock- H is for humiliation that you must bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H is for humiliation that you must bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAN; I tried to post this sooner, I swear. Life got in the way. I also meant just write fluff. then I tried to just write porn. Plot evolved! Whoops. Enjoy. At a certain point in time you'll see words in Italics, that is what Jim is seeing at the time. (You'll know what I'm talking about when you get there.)

"Keptin on zhe bridge!" Chekhov shouts, going back to his controls. 

James T. Kirk walks onto the bridge with confidence, eyeing Spock and Uhura on his right on the way in. 

He flops down on his chair and runs his hands through his hair. 

"Sulu, status report." 

"Clear and peaceful skies, Sir."

"Just what I wanted to hear." Kirk says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
Two years into the five year mission, the last 2 weeks have been uneventful. Not the kind of "uneventful" he would report to Starfleet, but boring uneventful. 

When Jim looked to his right to peer over at his lover, he was suddenly eyeing Spock's crotch, because Spock was right beside him.

"Captain," the commander stirred, hands tucked neatly behind his back. Posture perfect. "May I see you in the conference room for a moment?" 

It was more a demand than a request. 

"Sure, Spock." Jim's tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. "Sulu, you have the Conn." 

Spock led, Kirk followed, watching the Vulcan's ass sway in his Starfleet dress code pants. Spock opened the door, opening his arm to let Kirk in first. Kirk walked through and stood at the large 32 seat table, but didn't sit. Spock forced his hands in front of him and he didn't seem his normal calm self. His pupils were dilated and his breathing seemed off. 

"I foresee a complication." Spock spoke bluntly after he closed the door. "It appears as if I am having an issue focusing on anything but you, Captain." 

" _Jim._ " Kirk raised both arms as if it would explain his point, smiling like a mad man. "Jesus, Spock. We've been seeing each other for a year now. When it's just you and I, it's Jim." 

"Jim." Spock offered a light smile for a small second. "It appears as if I am entering Pon Farr. We are too far into our mission to return to New Vulcan and I will require constant attention should I succumb. I fear it may interrupt our daily routine." 

Kirk let him finish before he stepped forward and pressed a chaise kiss to Spock's lips. 

"Why would we return to New Vulcan?" 

"Vulcans mate for life, as I am not aware that you know. Pon Farr is a very serious matter and if our relationship failed for any reason, I would fail to do my duties. If we return to New Vulcan, I will be matched with a suitable mate and can return back to the Enterprise when you see fit. Unless you would like to become my companion,-" 

Jim wrapped his arm around Spock's neck and rubbed it lightly.  
"Are you asking me if I'd like to bond with you for life?" Jim interrupted shock seeping into his face.

"It is not unlike a human marriage proposal, I am aware." 

"Spock..." Jim was drifting. Yes, he loved Spock. In some way, he knew he always had. But James T. Kirk wasn't marriage material. "Are you proposing to me because you have to or because you want to?" 

"I-" Spock lowered his eye sight. "I do not know. I suppose it's because I would like to have you in my life. Our joining is only logical. This past year has been more than I could have hoped for,-" Spock paused. "Captain." 

Jim pulled himself back. This was huge. "How long?"

"How long?" Spock repeated.

"How long will you be in Pon Farr?"

"Approximately 5.7 days, by my calculations."

"And how long from now will you not be okay?" Jim sat down at one of the chairs.

"It is not approximate. Judging on past experiences, I have 24 hours until I appear animalistic." 

"Okay." Jim wiped his hand across his forehead. "Okay." He whispered again. 

"Should I assume that you will need some time?" When Spock looked over at Kirk, he was staring into his lap, dazed.

"What? Uh- ye-yeah. I need some time." Jim looked up and left the room, walking straight to the bridge. He couldn't be alone, he needed a distraction for such big news. He started weighing his pros and cons as he ran into a blur of a red shirt that just so happened to be Ensign Chekhov. 

"So-So Sorry, Keptin! I'm vewy sorry!" Chekhov's eyes went wide when he looked at his Captain's face. "Are vu alright? You look as if vu have seen a ghost!" Chekhov rested his hand on Kirk's right shoulder. 

"Yeah, Chekhov, I'm fine."

10 Hours Later 

"Nothing going on, Captain." Sulu repeated for the fifth time that night. Jim sat at the chair, worrying his fingers and looked deep in thought. His shift was over 3 hours ago, but he stayed, along with some of the other crew, worried about their Captain. He needed to seriously think about this. 

Spock was amazing. He wouldn't mind being married to him. But this wasn't like a marriage. There was no divorce, no separation, this was for life. Honestly, he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with Spock, but could Spock spend the rest of his life with **him** ? 

Spock appeared on the bridge again, walking directly up to the chair and folding his hands behind his back. 

"Sir, may I have a moment of your time?" 

"Yeah." Kirk got up, almost forgetting before he reached the lift. "Sulu has the conn!" He shouted back. 

Spock followed him this time while red shirts passed by, watching closely. Kirk was so out of it, he missed it when Spock said, "Go left, Captain." 

Jim turned down the hall. Spock laid his hand on his shoulder and made sure no one was coming down the hall. He pushed Jim into the Maintenance Closet and as soon as the door was closed, he pushed his lips into Kirk's. 

Kirk was motionless for a second. When his brain registered what was going on, he pushed back, letting his lips open and let Spock in. Spock raised his hands to Kirk's face, avoiding his Psi points. 

"I am glad to have your attention. I could not meditate without you." 

Kirk briefly laughed. "I don't meditate with you."

"Precisely. However, your presence is comforting." 

Spock pressed Kirk up against the wall and mouthed at his neck, causing a shiver up Kirk's spine.

"This-" Kirk huffed a breath. "Is new." 

"As I have previously mentioned," Spock breathed deeply into Kirk's shoulder and grabbed Kirk's right hand, lacing his fingers into it and pinning it to the wall beside them. "I cannot help myself. I see you and I instantly desire you." 

"Welcome to the human race." Kirk leaned up and captured Spock in a frantic kiss, little moans escaping every time they parted for breath. Spock hitched Kirk's leg up on his, grinding his hard cock into Jim's hip. "Fuck, Spock. I kinda like this." 

"I am enjoying myself, as well." Spock captured Jim's lips in another searing kiss, letting his free hand roam across Jim's chest and letting his occupied thumb rub over Jim's fingers. 

"Aren't you afraid someone will catch us?" 

"At this time, I could not possibly see care." 

Kirk exhaled. He could. At any point and time one of his underlings could walk in and catch them in the act. His close friends knew, but they didn't announce it because then, they'd have to tell the higher-ups. He loved this, the spontaneous-ness of it, but he also wanted to stay captain. He lost it once, he wasn't losing it again. 

"Spock, why don't we go back to my quarters?" 

"I'm afraid that is not possible." Spock peered down and stared at the bulge at his crotch. "It appears as if this will have to suffice." 

"I suppose." Kirk sighed, a shiver running down his spine as Spock licked a long stripe up his earlobe. Spock worried his fingers into Kirk's side, careful not to hurt, but to prove to Kirk how badly he needed him in that instance. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Kirk shrugged, trying badly to hide the look of worry on his face. "Not particularly."

Spock nodded sharply.

"Is it my proposition to be my mate, perhaps?" Spock said flatly. 

"I'm still thinking on that." Kirk gave a half smile. 

"Good. Please remove your undergarments." 

"Uh, Spock?" 

Spock began to disappear from Kirk's vision, bending at his knees until they hit the floor.

"Yes?"

"I'd prefer not to get naked? That way if someone walks in, we can play it off as something else." 

"As you wish."

Kirk popped the button and undid the fly and Spock grabbed onto his waist instantly. Spock yanked at the pants and boxers frantically, trying to keep himself together and proper. When it failed, Jim ran his hands through Spock's hair. Shortly, Kirk forgot all about where they were, that he was Captain and the only thing that was on his mind was **Spock.**

Spock gently pulled Kirk out of his pants, licking the tip and moaning at the taste. He looked like a starved man sitting down to a buffet. Kirk couldn't help but let his head fall back and his eyes close. Spock moved his hand up his chest and used the other to pump at Kirk furiously. Kirk moaned, he didn't care who heard. Fuck them, this was amazing. 

"Fuck, Spock."

He licked at the underside of Kirk's cock. "Indeed. That is the idea." 

Kirk couldn't help but laugh at Spock's cool demeanor during such a frantic time.

Kirk ran his fingers through the Vulcan's cropped hair, clutching at the roots. Spock took him in his warm wet mouth, sucking at the head before pushing down as much as he could. Vulcan's gag reflexes were practically non-existent and when Jim's cock touched the back of Spock's throat, he let out a groan. 

"Spock." Kirk unclenched his hand from Spock's hair and ran it down his face. "I have to say this-" Spock didn't stop sucking and slurping at Kirk's cock. "Say this n-now. No matter what I decide. I love you. I love this. Aw, fuck! I just don't know if you're rea-ready to spend your life with me." 

Spock pulled away and stared up into those bright blue eyes that shine in the dark like diamonds in the moon light. 

"Jim, you seem to be under the misconception that I do this out of force. But I am capable of understanding what that life entails. I may be Vulcan, but the half human in me bellows and vibrates with love and compassion for you. Do not misinterpret my proposal. I care for you more deeply than any being ever before." Spock stood, taking Kirk's face in his hands and kissed his lips softly. When he pulled back, Kirk could see the tips of his ears turning green. Spock started disappearing again, but instead, he moved onto one knee. 

"My father once posed me with a query. Emotions run deep within Vulcans. In many ways, more deeper than in humans. He told me I was fully capable to choose my own destiny. He then asked me to pick a path to choose." Spock shifted, taking Jim's palm into his own, running his finger down the length. "I decide that I choose you. For the rest of my life. I am to understand that I am to ask if you'll marry me?" 

"Very human of you." Jim blushed. "Spock," tears started to form in the corner of his eye, touched by the proposition. "Are you willing to put up with me for that long? For the rest of your life?"

"Nothing would please be more. Furthermore, I acknowledge your difficulty in making this decision and will not pressure you further in the matter. I have 13.3 hours left until the symptoms manifest." 

"Spock, did you happen to notice that you pushed me into a broom closet and proposed impromptu sex? I think your symptoms are kicked in."

"I calculate that you are correct." 

Spock smirked and pulled himself up, Jim's deflating cock almost touching his nose. 

"Shall I continue?" 

"If you want. You're really good at this, you know?" 

"My gratitude." 

Spock dove back down, taking the leaking member into his mouth, willing it to become hard again. It didn't take long. A Vulcan's mouth was warmer than a human's. And it was fantastic. 

The door opened, revealing Uhura and Bones giggling to each other. They turned to the opposing couple and the shock struck their faces. 

Kirk looked down at his Vulcan lover and the blush started spreading quickly on his face. He immediately pulled at his pants, trying to pull them up and Spock simply remained squatting. 

"Uh-" Uhura shook her head. "Sorry!" Slamming the door shut. Bones' jaw was still on the floor when it closed.

Kirk's head dropped into his hands. 

"Crap." Kirk shook his head as Spock stood, taking Kirk into a tight embrace. 

"Do not be ashamed, Jim. Nyota and Doctor McCoy previously knew of our romantic affiliation and the statistical likelihood of them telling the rest of the crew is less than 5.1%. I believe that we are safe."

"You weren't the one who was caught with your pants down."

"Affirmative."

"Spock, it's humiliating." 

"I do not think so."

They left the broom closet separately, even though they were going the same place. Jim went to get onto the turbo lift when he spotted Uhura and Bones already occupying it. 

"Shit." He swore silently, under his breath. but he got on anyway.

"Good Afternoon, guys." Jim nodded curtly. 

Uhura and Bones looked at each other, trying hard not to laugh.

"So," Uhura started, turning to Bones. "My friend just started dating this guy, totally _mouthwatering._ "

"Oh yeah?" Bones played in. "What's his name?"

 _"Seymour Weiner."_ Uhura tried so hard not to giggle. 

Kirk turned.

"Ha **ha** , guys. You're so funny." Jim said sarcastically.

"Now, now, Jim. Don't get _cocky._ " Bones chuckled. "We didn't mean to _rub_ you the wrong way!" Bones patted Jim on the shoulder as the lift doors opened. Kirk couldn't hide the blush spreading to his face as he bolted out of the turbo lift. He made it to his quarters the same time Spock made it to his. They nodded to each other and went in at the same time. 

Jim immediately went through the door, passed everything and went straight into their shared bathroom, knocking on his side of Spock's adjoining door. 

Spock opened, and Kirk rushed at him, taking him into an embrace. 

"Today sucks." Jim huffed into Spock's clothed chest. 

"I will acknowledge the consistency, yes. However, I believe that I can improve it for you."

Kirk looked up.

"How?"

"Go and shower. I will make you dinner and then, a well earned massage."

"I don't deserve you." 

If Spock could roll his eyes, he would. 

"Jim, could you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Please stop with the unfavorable comments about yourself." Spock moved his hand down Kirk's lower back, rubbing small circles. "You are beautiful, kind, unique, and you could be with anyone on this ship. However, you chose me. and I am thankful of that." Spock leaned down and kissed the tip of Jim's nose.

"Spock," Kirk looked up at Spock, eyes threatening to cry, " **_yes_** ."

"Yes what?"

"I'll marry you. Bond with you, have your babies, whatever. I just-" Jim leaned up and pecked Spock gently on the lips. "Just yes." 

"Are you certain?"

"Unconditionally." Jim gave the widest smile possible. Spock leaned down and smiled, kissing his new bond mate as deeply as possible. 

The kiss quickly became impassioned, deepening with the pressure of such exciting news. Kirk opened his mouth and let Spock's tongue in, moaning at the taste and the feeling of his warm Vulcan surrounding him.

Jim pulled away.

"Think we can finish what we started earlier?"

"Assuredly. However, it may be different than normal. I am coming into my symptoms and I may seem frantic. There is a ritual I must perform in order for us to become bonded-"

"Wait, we're doing this now?"

"I'm afraid we must." Spock lowered his gaze to Jim's lips, noticing small differences in himself such as a carnal desire for his Captain. 

"Okay." Jim quickly accepted. Spock turned him around and grasped his shoulders, pushing him towards the bed. "Will there be a ceremony?" 

"If you would like. Doctor McCoy can perform unions. However, Starfleet regulation mandates that we must tell the Federation Council and the Vulcan High Council before we wed." When Jim reached the bed, he turned back towards Spock. "But we will be bonded, T'hy'la."

"T'hy'la? What does that mean?"

Spock ran his hand down Kirk's face. 

"Friend. Lover. Soul-mate."

Kirk glanced up with those beautiful blue eyes and smirked, the blush spreading across his face. Spock lightly pushed Kirk back on the bed, rushing to slam his lips into his lover's. Kirk's hands roamed all over Spock's rigid body, feeling his pecs tighten when his arms moved, feeling his shoulders tense, his lower back. Spock leaned down over Kirk and nuzzled his nose into the gap between his neck and shoulder, giving Kirk goose bumps.

"What are some other Vulcan words to describe me?"

"Ashayam." Spock whispered, nipping at Jim's ear. 

"Beautiful. What's it mean?" 

"Beloved."

Jim could say nothing, but just gasped as Spock mouthed his collarbone, fingers playing at the hem of his shirt. 

"W-wait, wait, wait." Jim offered Spock an open palm. "What needs to happen here? I don't know what a Vulcan Bonding Ritual entails. Is there like, a chicken sacrifice and some bloodletting?"

Spock was taken aback. "Certainly not." 

Jim lowered his arm. 

"It is quite simple. During intercourse, I will place my fingers over your psi points and bond with you. I am going to take you, Ashayam. I apologize beforehand if it is too rough. It seems as if I am unable to control myself." 

Jim tilted his head back, letting Spock take control. Spock pulled the shirt off over his head before pulling off his own and Kirk could see the sweat running down his face. Spock's breathing picked up at the anticipation. Kirk swore he could hear him growl as he spoke. 

"Mine." 

Kirk unbuttoned his pants and folded down the fly, pulling them off hastily. Spock moved, pulling off his own. God, what a sight. Spock pulled at Kirk's boxer briefs, his cock flopping back to lay flat on his stomach. Spock pulled his own off, the green member standing at attention. Spock stroked himself twice, being a Vulcan had its perks. Vulcans had lubrication membranes on the lower part of their shafts. No muss, no fuss. 

Spock towered over Kirk, kissing and nipping his way up to his neck before latching on with his teeth. Kirk cried out, more of surprise than pain. and Spock pushed in. Spock knew he should have prepared him. Knew he should have been gentle, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. There was always next time. He could feel his human half slipping, wanting nothing more than to fuck into this pliant body and make him scream his name. He settled for pushing deeper, inch by inch by inch. 

Kirk was so focused on relaxing and breathing, fuck, did that hurt. 

"It'll feel better soon." Jim told himself in his mind. 

Spock slipped deeper and deeper into the abyss that was Pon Farr, his caramel hazel eyes losing their color to the black of his pupils and his hips making wider, sharper thrusts. He wrapped his arms under Kirk, clenching his fingers into a fist in Kirk's skin, trying to hold on. Trying to fight the urge to give in to his animalistic side. 

"Spock-" Kirk gasped on a particularly hard thrust. "Just stop. Give in. Get it over and do-done w-with. You won't hurt me."

Spock pulled himself back, looking into the crystal pool blue of Kirk's eyes.

"Okay, m-maybe you will. It'll be okay-" Jim nodded "If you do, I mean. I-I can take it." 

Spock nodded and let go. He unclenched his hands and pushed the rest of the way in immediately, making Jim cry out. Spock pulled right back in and started thrusting furiously. Spock pulled almost all the way out and rubbed the shaft of his cock, producing more lube and making it easier for him to fuck his lover faster. Spock slammed back in hitting his prostate, and Kirk's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Kirk reached down, taking his own cock into his hand and jacked it slowly. As Spock fucked in, he slowly raised his fingers up to Kirk's face at his Psi Points. 

"Ready, T'hy'la?" Spock barked.

"As I'll e-ever be." Kirk panted as Spock laid his warm fingers on his face, feeling his prostate being probed at high velocity. He let out a moan, before his vision went black.

_Blue. Navy Blue waving with the breeze and he could see himself on the bridge with Spock._  
He suddenly saw Spock in front of him. A distant memory.  
 _"Hey you're the genius, you figure it out." Kirk spoke, knowing that this was the beginning to their relationship and Spock was seeing this, too._

_Then, ”What is it like not to feel anger or heartbreak? Or the need, to stop at nothing, to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?"_

_"You never loved her!"_

Kirk inhaled and he could hear Spock growling, and a warmth in his body ignited, watching the flashbacks of their relationship. 

_"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."  
"Spock, we're talking about your life!" He saw the volcano bubbling up, what he thought were the Vulcan's last thoughts, all of James Kirk. His smile, his eyes, his lips. As Spock accepted death, the last thing he wanted to think about was Kirk. _

Kirk snapped out of it, suddenly, moaning when Spock jabbed his prostate again. He felt angry. He felt upset and he wanted revenge. He also felt aroused. These were the emotional transferences from the mind meld.

"The bond is complete." Spock grunted, thrusting in and holding Kirk's face, still. A tear slipped down Kirk's face and for once in his life, he felt whole. He felt safe and complete. and he could feel everything. His toes tingled and his cock throbbed, his fingertips felt like pins and needles and he also felt like he was on fire. This must be how Spock was feeling at the moment. No wonder he couldn't control himself.  
Kirk moaned, reaching out and extending his arms at Spock's neck, pulling him in sharply and fast, unable to control the urge to growl as Spock fucked deeper and faster, trying not to come just yet. 

"Close.." Kirk whispered, jacking his cock.

"Me too." Spock spoke harshly. Speeding up, Kirk couldn't hold on any longer. He bellowed, white spurts across his belly and across his knuckles, Spock pushing inside the tensing muscle, on the verge of coming himself. 

Spock opened his eyes as wide as they would go and just let go. He pounded into Jim, fucking hard into the pliant body under him and finally.. Finally came. Huffing breath from the work out, Spock collapsed. 

"So, we're like-" Jim took time to breathe. "Married now?"

"Affirmative." 

"I fucking love you, Spock." Jim huffed, kissing the top of the Vulcan's head.

"I love you too, T'hy'la." 

They fell into a passionate kiss and Jim teased Spock for making a big thing out of nothing.

"My Pon Farr is not yet complete. I must copulate multiple times a day for the next 5 days."  
This was gonna be a long and wonderful week. 

.END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EAN; Honestly, I'm not a 'true' Trekkie. I'm obsessed with the movies and I know basic info and what I've researched, so if I get something wrong, please let me know and I'll fix it. The only thing I really wasn't sure about was if Vulcan's mate for life. However, if the fact that I made that happen and I'm incorrect, I'll make it an AU or something.


	10. Kirk/Khan- I will immobilize you in my sexual lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James T. Kirk/Khan Noonien Sighn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set during ST:ID. If you haven't watched it, don't read it! Spoilers, sweetie. Some yummy Khan/Kirk. (as promised)

_So_ tired. 

Being in and out of a coma was difficult, however, dying was worse. Kirk once opened his eyes and saw Bones fiddling around his medical bed, silently berating himself for letting Jim get this bad. Khan's blood made him better, alive, even, but with such a thick consistency his body was trying to reject it, making Jim go in and out a consciousness. 

He didn't know what had happened to anyone. He remembered climbing up into the warp drive and restoring power to the falling ship, crawling back and saying good-bye to his best friend and first commander. Then, blackness. Darkness. The absolute nothing that Kirk has been afraid of his entire life. He could feel his fingers, felt like he was underwater without the water, he felt tiny pinpricks of pressure pushing against his skin, felt his movement become sluggish. He didn't know what happened to Khan or Vengeance. He just slept. He relaxed into his bed, comfortable that he was breathing again.

He cracked his eyes open a sliver, Bones' back was turned and he was helping a nurse push the last patient out. They didn't know how long Jim would be out and they wanted to give the Captain his privacy. 

Then he was alone. Utterly alone and it was dark outside. Few hours had passed since he'd last been conscience and he looked to his right when he saw a figure swoon in the nighttime shadows. The figure stood, taking the necessary three steps to the bed, and placed his hand on Kirk's slung across his abdomen. 

"It's good to see you finally awake, _Captain._ " 

Impossible. They wouldn't have let him be here. Why would they? The sultry voice moved closer and Jim felt a huff of breath on his cheek. 

"I've been told that you're aware of your surroundings, hmm?" Khan moved silently around to the front of the bed, placing his knee beside Kirk's thigh, leveraging himself on the edge. 

Jim tried to call for help. All that came out was a weak whimper, no different than what's come out of his mouth the previous two weeks he's been out due to the nausea of the tainted blood pumping in his veins. 

Khan pulled Kirk's hand to the side rail, pushing a button on the side of the med bed, locking his wrists into place.  
"They took away everything." Khan tugged on Jim's hand, verifying his complete domination and that Jim's hands were secure in their fastenings. "My family." Khan checked the other wrist. "My ship." Khan moved to check Jim's ankles which were fastened tight as well. "They tried to take away my life as well. They froze me, unsuccessfully. The shot I gave myself of Sodium Hydroxide on Kronos worked. Rendering them unable to freeze me. However, I will play into their games, just so I get to enjoy the look of terror on your face as I find you helpless every night and return back in my icy prison and your upper executives every morning."

Khan lifted his leg and straddled Jim's hips, leaning closer in as Jim's eyes threatened to close, feeling so nauseous. Khan leaned down and Jim could feel his breath across his cheek. 

"I am not sorry about this. Know that going in."

"Wha-" Jim meant his voice to sound strong and instead, the words were sour on his tongue as he tried to remain emotionless. "What are yo-you gonna-"

"Don't you worry, Captain." Khan licked a warm stripe up the left side of Kirk's neck. "I won't hurt you tonight, so long as you obey my every command." 

"Wha-" Jim closed his eyes. He meant to do if for the briefest of moments, but it seemed as if some time had passed. His head lulled to the side, and when he woke up, he felt the oddest pressure in his lower abdomen. When he opened his eyes, he was so shocked he let out a groan. 

"Oh," Khan pulled Kirk's hardened cock out of his mouth with a slick pop. "You're awake. It's about time. I've been doing this for quite some time." Khan licked up the underside of Kirk's traitorous cock, willing it to become soft in the superior being's mouth. Khan was right. He was better. Khan stopped tonguing around the head and took the tip into his mouth, sucking securely until he inched down, taking more and more of the patient into his mouth. Khan took in a deep breath in through his nose before shoving down, Jim's pelvic hairs tickling his upper lip as he bobbed on the sensitive shaft of his enemy's dick. Jim took in a sharp breath, inhaling rigidly as he took in his surroundings. 

Khan sucked in earnest, coming almost all the way up before sucking so, so far down that it almost made Kirk want to come. Kirk pulled at his restraints. Alloy, no use. He wanted to get away. No way was this happening. He opened his mouth to call out for help when he suddenly saw Khan move lightening fast, replacing his words with Khan's massive cock. 

"Open up wider now, pet." Khan whispered, almost kindly, almost as if Jim had asked him to fuck his face. When Jim didn't respond, Khan pinched the bridge of his nose, and Jim had no choice but to take him in or suffocate. He let Khan slide his cock into his mouth and began thrusting his hips, letting Jim's lips stretch around the member. 

Jim Kirk was not shy about his sexuality. He loved both men and women but this was just _different._ He could feel his skin prickling, his temperature rising and his heart trying to beat out of his chest. He was turned on. He couldn't tell why. This was his **enemy.** The man who almost killed himself and his crew, but he couldn't help but have a physical attraction towards Khan. It hurt to think about, but he wouldn't mind a sexual relationship with the man so long as Khan kept in check. 

He took Khan as deep as he could without choking, trying to keep his tongue flat as the prisoner assaulted his mouth. 

"It seems as if you'd had some practice, Captain Kirk. Your experience in this area is well appreciated." Khan said coolly, keeping the thrusts of his hips at a steady pace. He pushed his fingers into Kirk's well kept crew cut, clutching gratefully at the roots. He, then, took over, using Kirk's mouth like a sex object, letting his head fall back as he let out a short and quiet moan. The fingers on his scalp didn't hurt, rather guiding than pulling and Kirk let his throat relax, let himself be used. 

Khan snapped his head forward and pulled himself out of Kirk's mouth, moving closer to the top of his bed so that Khan's hole was now in his face instead. Khan insinuated and Kirk wasn't dumb. He knew what he wanted. Kirk was awash with mixed feelings. He so badly wanted to dive in and tongue-fuck the man, and felt guilty for wanting to. Honestly, at this point, Khan wasn't going to give him an option. Might as well enjoy it. Kirk pushed himself forward and thrust his tongue in the direction, plunging his wet warm tongue into the wanton hole, making Khan gasp with pleasure. He pulled himself back, running a quick swipe the whole way down. Khan wiggled his hips, helping the captured patient in his quest. Khan fucked himself on Kirk's tongue, pushing farther and farther down until Kirk's nose was trapped by his balls, Kirk licking in earnest, trying to do his best to please him.

Khan pulled up, giving himself a second to breathe through the ecstasy and moved back down, slapping his cock off of Kirk's tongue. 

"This is so fucked up." Kirk huffed, chasing Khan's cock with his mouth, just wanting the warm dick back into his mouth. 

Khan chuckled, exhaling. "Indeed. However, I did not see you complaining." 

"I didn't think it'd be like **this** . "

Khan rolled his eyes. 

"I've lost everything. I have nothing left to lose. Rather than kill you, I see you as a.." Khan seemed to ponder as Jim sucked on the tip of his prick. "a source of entertainment. You were just the one that I was most attracted to, physically. You've got such..." Khan seemed to think. "such fire in you. Now we share the same blood and I can't help but feel responsible for what happens to you." Jim dropped Khan out of his mouth and Khan placed his index and middle fingers under Jim's chin, forcing him to look up at him. "Do not think this will be a sentimental thing. I'm here for my own amusement and mine alone." 

Kirk nodded. He didn't care. It was better than sitting here alone. 

"Now," Khan jacked his cock in Jim's face, his breath catching as he slid down the bed and pulled roughly on Jim's weeping cock. He straddled Jim's hips once again, swaying back and feeling Jim rub up against his crack. Jim moaned and bit his bottom lip, rocking his hips. "Be good, Captain and I promise to let you come." 

Jim, still biting his bottom lip, nodded. 

Khan lined his hips up so his hole was hovering over Jim's cock, willing himself to relax. Without some kind of preparation, this was going to hurt, but Khan was a superior being. He could take the pain. 

Khan lowered himself, feeling the blunt tip at his entrance, he shuddered, the saliva was going to have to be enough. Jim tried so hard not to fuck up into the warm heat, hitching his hips on edge and letting out a puff of breath and Khan sunk down the first two inches. 

"Jesusholyfuck." Kirk spat out, letting his head fall back.

Khan pulled himself up and slammed as hard as he could the rest of the way down on Kirk's cock. 

"You-" Khan winced as he pulled himself up. "Seem to be enjoying yourself." 

Kirk roller his eyes and glared. "You're forcing-" Khan rolled his hips. "Oh god. You forced me into this. Strapped me down." Another roll of the hips and Khan put all the weight on his knees, picking his ass up and pushing slowly back down. "And-and-"

"You were saying?" Khan smirked as he spoke smoothly. 

"I-I don't remember what I was sa-ohjesusfuck-saying." Khan appeared unfazed by the whole endeavor except his breathing picked up. He remained stoic, peering under those piercing eyes into Kirk's fluttering icy blue ones. 

Khan lowered himself entirely, groaning as he rocked his hips again, pulling himself up and slamming back down repeatedly. The sounds of skin hitting skin filled the room and Kirk exhaled a bit of breath, wanting to be free so he could reach out and grab Khan's hipbones, grinding up into his tight heat. Some part of Kirk wanted Bones to walk in right now, some parts never wanted this to stop. 

Oh my god, Khan **was** better. At _everything._ As if Khan had read his mind, he lowered his head and latched his teeth into Kirk's shoulder riding Kirk's cock hard and fast. 

Kirk felt a warm bubbling in his stomach, a warning he knew was sure to pass. 

"I'm-" Should he even tell him? Did it really matter? He said if he was a good boy, he could come. "Can I come?" Kirk growled. 

"Not yet." Khan scathed, his mouth turning into a devilish grin as he fucked back down, raking his fingernails down Kirk's bare chest. 

Kirk tried to stop. He thought of nothing more than his hate and fury for the being currently bouncing on his cock, watching Khan's flop up and down mesmerizingly. 

"Khan-" the first time Kirk had spoke the enemy's name in this endeavor, he cursed himself for speaking it. "Fuck." 

Khan slammed himself down and tilted his head before bringing it down and licking the shell of his left ear. 

"Tomorrow night, I will return. I will prop you up and take you properly. I want you to think about that, Captain. Being fucked by the man you hate most in this world or any others." Khan ground his hips to make his point, making Kirk exhale a shuttering breath. "I will return tomorrow night and the next, and the next. Speak a word of this-" Khan grabbed a loose hold on his own aching member and jacked it slowly, letting out a harsh groan. "And I will hunt you down. I will kill your entire crew and family before your eyes and slit your throat before the first tear drops." 

Kirk looked at the ceiling. No. Not- he wouldn't.

"Oh, but I would." Khan read his mind.

Kirk tried to focus, He could take it. He could carry on without telling anyone. It wasn't like he was enjoying it. Much. Kirk felt the low boil in his stomach again, curving off the feeling for as long as he could. 

"'M not gonna last much longer." Kirk spoke honestly. He didn't have to feel shy about his pride in lasting so short in bed, he was accosted with the situation and let's face it, it's been awhile. 

Khan took the cue and pumped himself faster, tensing his hole to prolong the torture. He cried out, huffing his release all over Jim's stomach. Khan kept fucking, rocking back and forth before he bent over once more and whispered harshly- "Come."

Kirk had never quite had an orgasm that strong before. A warm wave of emotions hit him all at once, making him exclaim loudly in pleasure. The white globs hit all the way to his chin, sucessfully marking him. Kirk huffed for breath, trying to get his mind straight in the situation. Khan simply leaned forward, collapsing his head onto Kirk's chest, ignoring the semen spewed over his chest. Kirk wanted to pass out. Everything was getting so dark and he-

When he woke up, Khan was running a towel through his slicked back hair, drying off from his shower. Khan peered over at the lying figure, pressing the button to release the cuffs holding him in place. Kirk cracked his eyes opened and almost smiled, pulling his wrist to his chest and rubbing it. Khan pulled his shirt on and cocked his head, looking down at Kirk.

He leaned over the bed and laid a light kiss on Kirk's lips before pulling back as if he'd been burned. 

"I will see you tomorrow night, Captain." Khan took two fingers and placed them to his temple in a mock salute before lowering them. "I'll be thinking about it all day." 

Khan left swiftly, leaving the room smelling like sex and Kirk just smiled. He was feeling better and couldn't wait until tomorrow night. 

.END.


	11. Dean/Sam- J is for your jizzy, jerking tendency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Sam-ish- Dean dreams of being whole again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to a dear old friend, Mr. Alexander. I miss you. If anyone has a difficult time following the story, I can put the fantasy in italics. Just to keep it all linear. Let me know.

J is for your jizzy, jerking tendency  
Pairing/Plot; Dean/Sam-ish- Dean dreams of being whole again  
Fandom; Supernatural  
Tags; Season 2-3 spoilers, talk of death, Wincest,  
EAN; Dedicated to a dear old friend, Alexander. I miss you. If anyone has a difficult time following the story, I can put the fantasy in italics. Just to keep it all linear. Let me know.

Nightmares. That's all that happened recently. Rather Dean was awake or asleep, everything was a nightmare. He only had 6 months left before the hellhounds came. He tried living life to the fullest, fuck hookers, eat slimy cheeseburgers, hell, he'd even tried smoking pot. There was still one secret hidden in his brain that he knew he couldn't go down in the pit without at least attempting to work out. 

_Sammy._ Sweet little Sammy. When Sam was 15, he went through a growth spurt. Dean noticed, only being 19 at the time. 

"Sick." he told himself. "He's 15. You'll get over it, Dean. Pull yourself together."

It never went away. Now at 29, Dean sat in the motel room alone, waiting the 45 minutes it took for Sam to get to the diner and the grocery store in town to pick up food and drinks. Dean tried watching TV but his thoughts went elsewhere. Down to Sam's firm and tight ass. To his half cocked smile and long hippie hair. 

Dean didn't usually do this, but you'll find with 6 months left to live, you have little left to care for. 

He slid his hand down his chest, feeling the muscles ripple with movement as he slipped his fingers passed the waist band of his worn jeans. He thumbed the slowly animated member, it throbbing back with interest. He palmed it, pulling on his balls and trying to make himself more comfortable. He grunted, noncommittally when his cock nudged up to meet his hand, wrapping his hand around it and giving it a twist. 

His thoughts turned to Sam, his smile and his charm and his mind turned when he tensed his arm and the pressure was building. 

Sam appeared in Dean's mind, licking his lips and motioning for Dean to come closer, falling onto a bed. Dean imagined licking a strip up his neck while he ground his hips into Sam's denim covered ass, making Dean groan. 

Dean runs his hands down Sam's sides and up across his stomach, causing Sam to giggle and shiver, raising goose bumps on his arms. 

Sam gives a playful moan and Dean catches Sam's nipples in his index and thumb and rolls them in his fingers, making them grow hard. 

Dean moves down and tugs the waist band of his jeans. Dean starts at either side, until they meet in the middle at the button. Dean deliberately takes his time, Sam's eyes scream for him to hurry, but Dean knows he wants it slow. Dean slowly pulls down the zipper to reveal Sam's silk boxers and as Dean is pulling at the jeans, he kisses Sam's stomach, his thighs and huffs a cooling breath over Sam's slowly hardening member. 

Dean forgoes Sam's cock and moves up to his neck, peppering light kisses along his throat. He grinds his hard cock down into Sam's thin boxers, a tease as he envelopes Sam's lips in his own. Sam moans and gasps during the teasing, wrapping his legs around his big brother's hips, pulling him closer. Dean exhales and can't help but to satisfy his own cravings for the sweet taste of his brother. He slowly slides his hands up and down his thighs and begins kissing his way up those same trembling legs. Sam's heart is pounding in his ears and he feels himself grow harder and harder the closer Dean comes. 

Sam's heart skips a beat as Dean kisses the boxers and he tongues the head of Sam's cock through the fabric and Sam moans. Dean ghosts his breath across the moistened member and tugs it through the hole in the fabric. Dean licks a stripe up the shaft, eliciting a moan from Sam. 

"Get on with it." Sam speaks for the first time in this fantasy. 

Dean can feel something glowing from his chest and roll down thought his body. Radiating heat as the contact they craved is finally connected. The smooth feeling of skin on skin as Dean lips the shaft and sucks the entirety in one swoop. Sam is so sweet, so warm, so beautiful. 

And Dean is so close already. He hits the fast forward button on his fantasy, stopping when he had Sam pliant and breathless on the bed, white knuckling the sheets and cursing his older brother's name.  
Sam eyed Dean appreciatively, trying to breathe correctly as Dean moves up his body and latches his teeth into Sam's neck. Dean raked his fingernails into Sam's chest, rubbing his bare cock along Sam's crack, before finding Sam's most sensitive area and poking in. 

"Fuck." Sam gasped. "So good..." Dean's brain knows that normally you have to prepare your.. uh.. partner before acting on such a whim, but it's his fantasy and he'll do it however he wants. So there.

Dean is jerking his own cock as fast and as hard as he can. He doesn't normally divulge himself in this. It always makes the need more present. 

Dean shoves his cock into his brother's tight heat, listening to the whimpers and pleas of the limp body under him. 

"Please.." Sam gasps. "Need you." 

"So bossy." Dean replies sarcastically before engulfing himself and pulling his hips back. 

Dean twists his fingers around the head of his cock, close, so close, he doesn't even think he's going to outlast the fantasy. 

"Fuuuck." Dean pulls out of Sam's pliant body, reaffirming his grip on Sam's hips, gripping tight enough to leave bruises. Pounding in hard and fast and sloppy. "Fuck, fuck, fuuck." Sam whimpers. 

"Like that, Sammy?" The real Dean hears himself saying out loud. 

"Yeah, Dean, fuck me."

"Fuck yeah, Sam." Dean stripes his cock, verbally confirming his story, bellowing out. Who's going to hear him anyway? "Take that cock." Dean barks. "So close."

"Do it." Sam utters a shuddering breath. Hazel green eyes opened up to him. 

Dean comes. He sees white for a moment, blinks his eyes and breathes. He instantly feels relieved, satisfied, and exhausted. Also, he has a full bladder. 

He goes into the bathroom to take a leak and he doesn't notice Sam standing right outside the door, mouth agape at what he's heard. 

Was that his name? He's pretty sure that was his name. 

Maybe he's misconstruing this whole thing. Maybe it wasn't about sex at all!

Whose he kidding? 'Sam, take that cock.' Yeah, it was exactly what it looked like. 

Sam readjusted the hard-on, turned to the door and huffed a breath. Time to face the music. 

Obviously, Sam Winchester wasn't the only one in love. 

.END.


	12. Loki/Thor - K for kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing/ Plot: Thor/Loki - First kiss fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor + Loki + Alcohol + Ego= this. Just a bit of Thorki fluff fun. I like the idea of Thor and Loki just hanging around together. It's a really cute idea. I think it has a good ending. If you think I should go farther, maybe make _**them**_ go farther, I can do that, but I like it the way it is. : P

"Thor! Get it! Get it!" Loki chanted. 

Thor missed. Of course. Without Mjolnir, he was practically useless.  
The rabid creature scurried off, proving once again that the brothers would have no dinner tonight. 

"Gods, I hate this part." Loki sat down on a log, dusting the dirt and filth off of his leggings. "We never eat. Not this whole week!"

"It's our parent's rules, not mine." Thor barked back. "Every 200 years we march out here, no food, no weapons, no magic, no _Mjolnir._ " the words rolled off his tongue like poison. "Just so we can live with them. As if they would be unable to house us!" Thor sat down beside Loki on the log. "At least they do not send us separately." 

"Agreed." Loki took a flask from his side pocket and chugged. 

"Is that alcohol you're drinking?"

"What if it is?"

"I'd say you better share!" Thor poked Loki in the ribs, almost making him spit out the very expensive mead he'd smuggled out. Loki was half the flask in and already feeling the effects. He watched his big brot-ahem-step-brother take 2 big swigs before the flask was gone. Although apparently that was enough because Thor belched, loudly. Satisfied. 

"That is some good mead. My gratitude!" Thor boasted. Loki rolled his eyes. 

They talked for awhile as the suns went down. Just when the light was peeking above the mountains, an Asguardian rabbit poked it's head out of its hole. 

"There," Loki whispered, not to startle the thing. "Get it!" 

"I am quite enjoying myself right here." Thor crossed his arms over his chest, peering over at his brother. 

"Alright. Let's make it a game, shall we?" Loki turned towards his brother. "If I catch it, you have to cut your hair."

Thor staggered back. "I am appalled by that statement!" Thor began getting loud, the drink volumizing his vocal cords. 

"Shut up, you oaf!" Loki placed a finger over Thor's mouth. 

"And if I win?" Thor whispered, but was too egotistical to turn down a bet. 

"You can-" Loki thought for a moment. "Kiss me." 

"Why on Asgard would I want to do that?" 

"Because I'm the only one you can't have and it bothers you." Loki so nearly stuck his tongue out. 

"Fine, Silver tongue. I accept your challenge." Thor offered his open palm as he stood and Loki took it. "But only because I know you're going to lose." 

"May the best God win!" Loki took the offered hand and pulled, knocking Thor on the ground. Loki sprinted quietly, being graceful had its perks as he rushed towards the rabbit. The rabbit, bright eyed at the impending predator, sprints off, hopping off to an open field. Next Loki knows, he has a hand on his head, pushing him over to his right and he falls to the ground. Thor leaps in bounds, a determined gleam in his eye that always comes with the possibility of winning. 

"Too slow, brother!" Thor called back, racing ahead at top speed. Thunk. He slammed face first into Loki's chest. Thor wasn't sure if it was the effects of the mead kicking in or if it was his sneaky brother using magic. That heavy weight across his head told him he wasn't just drunk.  
"A double? You're not allowed to use magic!" 

"Says who? That was never an agreement."

Thor shook his head. He knew better than that. He knew his brother was called the Trickster for a reason. Loki pushed Thor roughly back, both younger brothers running into the field. By the time Thor caught up, the faux Twins had the rabbit cornered to a tree. When the real Loki reached down to snatch it, it bolted between his legs, running straight into Thor's open palm. He grabbed it by its ears and lifted it. It squirmed, crying. 

"Ha HA!" Thor let out a hearty chuckle. "I stand undefeated!" 

"Yes, brother." Loki offered both hands in surrender and his clone ceased to exist, dissolving into the grass. "It appears as if you've won." Loki lowered his head in a mock bow. Admitting defeat was difficult for Loki, but he'll give credit where credit was due. It wasn't as if the oaf outsmarted him. It was simply the right place at the right time.

Plus, Thor could be insufferable when he was defeated.

"Say what you want, Loki, but my hair is my prized possession. I wouldn't let it go if the Nords commanded." Thor shook the rabbit. "I suppose this little animal has babies. Should we let it go?" 

"What? And starve?" Loki smirked. 

"It would not be the first time." Thor eyed Loki and lowered his hand, releasing the rabbit. He watched it hop away before turning back around to face Loki. 

Loki huffed a breath and began the long walk to the camp. No one spoke of Thor's prize. Not until the stars came out and they were speaking of old times long since passed. 

"Do you remember when father scolded you for tripping that kitchen aide? She had the tray full of mead and expensive wine. What was her name again? B-b-"

"Beatrice. Yes, I remember." Loki chuckled, putting his palms out flat and putting them closer to the fire. "She quit. Father sent me to my room for three days. I read almost the whole time! If mother hadn't brought me food, I probably wouldn't have noticed three days had passed!" 

"We lead an odd life, brother." Thor chuckled. 

"Indeed." 

They sat quiet for a moment, comfortable in the silence. Thor cleared his throat and looked up in the sky, admiring the view. Loki noticed, and did the same. 

"So beautiful." Loki commented. 

"I have seen more beautiful things." Thor chuckled and shrugged, the mead wearing off. 

"You've seen something more beautiful than the nighttime sky? Please, brother, divulge such beauty." Loki sat up and leaned back on his elbows, glaring across at Thor. 

 

Thor looked away and down at his brother. His intent, obvious to only him as Loki was oblivious to the implication he was implying. 

 

Loki finally noticed Thor's silence at the question and looked forward, noticing Thor's bright eyes blazing at him through the firelight. 

 

"What?" Loki stuttered. 

 

Thor worked up the courage. "You." 

 

Loki's mouth dropped wide, caught offhand by the comment. "What? I-I-" 

 

"You, brother, are the most beautiful thing in all existence in my eyes." Thor closed his eyes for a moment and winced. He knew whatever come back Loki may have might involve pain. 

 

Loki looked at him in pure disbelief. 

 

"Surely, you jest!" 

 

"I do not." Thor opened his eyes and laid his palms flat on his thighs, running them along the length. "I am sincere." 

 

Loki could feel a blush running up his face. "Is this about the bet?" 

 

Thor looked off for a moment. "You don't have to. Just because I came out the winner doesn't mean you-" 

 

"I do." Loki wouldn't let him finish. Thor laid back in the grass, gazing up by the stars, and sighed. "Want to, I mean. Before you even say it." Loki stood, walking over to Thor and blocking his heat from the fire. Loki's shadow blocked Thor's still form on the ground. He stepped forward and stepped on either side of Thor's hips, bending his knees to straddle him. "You've wanted to do this for a very long time, I can tell."

Thor felt his heart beating faster than he's ever felt in his entire life. Gods were not subjective to the ebb and flow of emotions that came with a short mortal life, but the constant addictiveness that was Loki made Thor feel like he was floating, like he would explode on impact, asking for the want and emotions to stop. 

Loki leaned over and Thor could feel his breath on his lips. Loki looked just as scared as Thor felt. Thor picked his head up and could feel Loki's lips brushing against his own. Loki unleashed his control and finally, _finally_ smashed his lips into Thor's, moaning at the feeling. 

Thor's heart simply fluttered. That may have been a very female thing for it to do, but that's what happened every time Loki came near. His gracefulness, his charm, his wit and cunning all made Thor feel unworthy and it drove him mad with jealousy and want. Thor leaned up to deepen the kiss, wanting badly to open his eyes to see if this was really happening. He'd dreamt it so many times, it's possible he'd fallen asleep here on the grass. 

Their tongues danced, Loki letting out little moans every time they parted slightly, going straight back in to continue the passionate and deep kiss they were sharing. Thor could feel his cheeks heating up and brought his hands up to Loki and caressed either side of his face. When Loki shifted, he brought one back to support Loki's neck and pulled him in impossibly closer.

Then, it stopped. Loki pulled away, giving a toothy grin, and huffed a small chuckle. Thor's brain had yet to catch up with the fact that the kissing had stopped and he just stared, star struck at the younger sibling. 

"Are you still with me, Thor?" Loki chuckled, rolling over to lay beside Thor, lacing his arm over Thor's leather bound chest. 

"Y-Yes. I'm here." 

"Good." Loki snuggled his face into Thor's hair. "Because we're going to be doing that a lot more often." 

.END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda based off of this; http://fyeahlokisif.tumblr.com/post/70613451787/lokis-age-is-1048-years-old which explains in great detail the ages of each character and that Loki is so young (17) that he's just going through a rebellious phase. So, I kinda thought, so, what did my parents do me when I was 17. They kicked me out. So, voila! The survival is some kind of test to their parents saying they don't need them, but that they choose to live there.


	13. Kirk/Spock- L for love, and licks you offer me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little un-Kirk-like, but I've found in fanfictions he's a little looser. I apologize for the agonizing wait, but I switched phones and had no way to write. Fixed it!

It is not common knowledge that Vulcans have certain erogenous zones. Their fingers, hands, sexual reproductive organs and their ears. Many find it difficult to accept that Vulcans have green blood, as well. So, an effort to hide a blush is approximately 98% impossible. How James Kirk got under the half-Vulcan's skin was undeterminable, but it was driving him mad. With a feeling he deemed illogical. Lust. What an fascinating concept.

It was unbearable watching the Captain lick the dressing off his palm in the mess hall. Spock's cheeks turned jade, watching intently. Jim looked directly at Spock when he entered his index finger in his mouth, all the way to the third knuckle and sucked, innocently winking at the Vulcan when he was finished. Spock returned his attention back to his soup, suddenly uninterested in nourishment. Jim spoke to Bones as he unintentionally disrupted Spock's meal time and carried on with the conversation. Spock's attention now laid in his lap, cheeks burning with a new emotion as he willed his newfound hard-on to simply disappear. When Kirk and Bones finished, they stood and Kirk offered a hand to Spock.

"Coming?"

"Not yet." Spock took control of his emotions, beating them back as the Vulcan way had mandated. He took in a deep breath and remained seated, determined not to leap at his leader and hump his leg like a mad dog.

Kirk shrugged and followed Bones to the turbo lift.

A few hours later, Spock was in his quarters meditating. He had forgotten that this was the night the captain had scheduled to play chess with him. but he needed to decompress about this whole situation before he had another embarrassing outburst in front of the crew. 

"Spock?" The Vulcan heard from the other side of his bathroom door while Jim knocked three times. Spock got up, in his robes, and answered the door.

"Yes, Captain." Kirk whizzed past him, chess board tucked under his arm and immediately moved to set it up on the table.

Kirk stopped when Spock didn't move from his spot. Kirk was in plaid pajama pants and a tight fit black shirt. If Spock were a lesser man, he would have launched at the Captain demanding an explanation for his earlier attempts at getting a rise out of him. Spock was a well respected Vulcan. He would do no such thing.

"You alright, man?" Kirk looked generally worried, scrunching his eyes. "You don't look so good."

"I am fine." Spock had meant that statement to be a little stronger, but instead it came out more of a whimper.

"Then get over here and let me kick your ass!" Kirk smirked widely, darting to the kitchen area and rifling through the menu on the food replicator before choosing a cheeseburger, french fries and ketchup. Spock sat on the edge of the sofa calmly and began to put his pieces in place, ignoring the hyperactive man bouncing in his kitchen.

Kirk carried his food back out placing it beside the board before sitting down Indian style on the floor.

"It would be acceptable if you pulled over a chair."

"Nah." Kirk picked up a french fry. "I like the view from down here." He placed the French fry in his mouth and ate happily, pulling the tip of his thumb into his mouth to suck off the salt.

Oh no. Not this again.

Spock watched, intrigued by his process. Every time Jim ate a fry he would suck his fingers. Every time. This was becoming quite bothersome. 

Spock tried to stop the blush spreading to his cheeks before moving his first piece. Kirk hardly noticed. He ate another fry and kept sucking.

Kirk noticed him staring.

Oh no. Ohnoohnoohno. The Vulcan quickly turned away, ashamed by his rudeness.

"Want one?" Kirk smirked.

"It is illogical. There is no reason for any being to consume such food. It has no vitamins, no vital-"

"They're good and you're staring." Kirk leaned forward on his heels. "You've never tried one?"

"No-" Spock chanced a look over at the gleaming human, perched on his thighs, eyes sparkling wide. "Father would not allow it."

Kirk looked around as if searching for the paternal influence.

"There's an earth saying. What daddy don't know, won't hurt him." Kirk offered his plate and set it on the table. "Just one." Kirk picked one up and took a small bite.

"That is alright, captain." Spock turned away and when he turned back toward his captain, he was met with a french fry 1.5 inches from his nose.

"Be adventurous, Spock!" Kirk waved it in a circle. "Here comes the airplane!"

"I do not understand your reference, and I assure you. I am fine." Spock swatted the hand away.

"Then I'll make it an order, Commander. Try it." Kirk was now stone faced, as if he switched off friend mode and became the leader he was meant to be.

Spock opened his mouth to make a rebuttal, but honestly he didn't want to disobey. Spock leaned forward and took a small bite from the affronted fry Kirk was holding in his face. Initially, Spock had immediately regretted his decision. It was thick and it tasted like grease, then when he began chewing he could see the appeal in the fried potato as the salt and the crispness of the fry took a hold of his senses. Spock nodded sharply.

"No! That's not how you do it! Watch-" Kirk picked one up off the plate and handed it to the confused Vulcan. He could instantly feel the uncomfortable salt grinding into the pads of his sensitive fingertips. "Offer it to me."

Spock was dumbfounded. He-he wanted Spock to ha-hand feed him?

Should he?

It was innocent, Spock was sure of it. Jim had had no intention of "teasing" Spock. He had no idea that Spock had been watching him. He was simply indulging in his human ways and taking Spock along for the ride. 

Spock took in a shaky breath and outstretched his arm, offering the fry.

"Okay, so-" Kirk opened his mouth and took the fry in- the entire thing- and chewed happily. Then, and this was the part he wasn't expecting, he took the tip of Spock's thumb into his mouth and _sucked._

If Spock's dick wasn't stiff as a board before, he certainly was now. The blush flushed green from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, and he quickly looked away. Kirk took his index finger in next giving it the same treatment, adding a quick swipe of his tongue at the end.

Kirk looked up, no longer entranced and his face filled with worry. Spock quickly ripped his hand from Kirk's grasp like Jim had burned him. Spock looked ill.

"Spock, you okay? Do I need to call medical?"

"Negative!" Spock nearly shouted, covering his hard cock with the hand that his captain had just sucked mercilessly. He tucked his robe over himself, cursing himself for not wearing anything underneath.  
Jim immediately noticed, perched on the balls of his feet. 

"Having some issues there, Spock?" Kirk tried to suppress the chuckle rising from his belly, the smile leading into the creases of his eyes. Jim ran a hand through his messy Sandy brown hair. "I know I'm attractive but, jeez, learn how to control yourself." Jim finally let himself laugh. 

"This is not an object of comedy, Jim. I do not know why this is happening to me. You are my Captain. It is inappropriate to have such..." Spock gulped a large amount of saliva gathering in his throat. No other way to word it. "Feelings."  
"Ahhh. So the Vulcans _do_ have feelings!" This only made Jim giggle louder and more uncontrollable. Jim got up, laughing, and sat down beside Spock on the edge of the couch, clasping Spock's shoulder. "My friend, don't worry. As they say, shit happens."

"It does not normally happen to me." Spock's attention became focused on his crotch, it wanting nothing more than to break out of its confinement now that he was so near to the object if his teasing. 

Jim shook his head. "Well, do you want me to give you some alone time? It's obviously not going away any time soon."

"Why would I require time alone?"

"Well, yaknow.." Jim ran his hand down his neck, blushing at actually having to say the words. "So you can, I don't know, choke the chicken?"

Spock turned to him, stone faced.

"I assure you, I have no intentions of axphixiating a domesticated fowl."

Kirk couldn't help but smirk. "No, you know.. Like, giving the ol' John Hancock? Spanking the monkey? Polishing the banana?"

"I do not quite understand your references. Do you inquire as to why I do not abuse human animals?"

Jim hung his head in shame. _Oh boy._

"Spock, you can't tell me you don't masturbate."

Spock's eyes went wide. 

"No. I do not."

Kirk let out a light chuckle. 

"What do you do then?" Jim floated his hand in the air, starting at his knee and going up to Spock's head. "When situations such as this arise?"

"This.. it is a first for me."

"You mean to tell me this is the first time you've gotten half a chub in front of someone?" Jim choked back his suppressed laughter.

"I suppose."

"I thought 'Vulcans do not lie.'" Kirk pulled out his favorite Spock impression as he stated the Vulcan motto, bouncing back and fourth as he spoke. 

"It is not a lie. You seem to be the only one who evokes this reaction in me."

Jims jaw dropped. The moment became suddenly serious. 

"Uhura?" Jim spoke softly, kindly, not wanting to press the Vulcan into shutting him out. 

"She tried, with no avail." Spock sullenly looked down, willing the blood in his swollen cock to flow elsewhere. 

Jim suddenly became sad. He'd been able to get it up for anything with two legs. Hell, sometimes one leg. Poor Spock. Not even for his girlfriend. Then it clicked. Why him?

"Why me?" He spoke out loud, almost a whisper. He hadn't meant to say it, but by the time it came out it was too late. 

"I - I do not know. " Spock turned, stiffly, back stiff as a board. "I suppose it has something to do with the mess hall today. The-" 

Divulging Vulcan secrets wasn't something the race did outside themselves, and sharing such information was punishable. But his, was a dying breed. And there was no one left to punish him. "Vulcans have erogenous zones in their hands. Mostly fingers. When I saw you in the mess hall today I simply could not stand it."

"oh. _ohhhh._ The salad dressing. And the french fries. Oh. So, do you like, know how? To take care of it, I mean?"

The Vulcan gulped. He knew his body well. But when it came to sexual intercourse, he was lost. Spock looked down, his focus re-adjusting to his robe. 

"You don't know the first thing, do you?" Jim rested his hand down on Spock's knee.

"I know very little on the matter." Spock's boldness dwindled as he slightly and sadly smiled. "I am what you humans call a virgin."

"You're a virgin?" Kirk doesn't know why he was so surprised, but he kind of thought it was adorable, nonetheless. "We'll have to fix that." Kirk gave a full belly chuckle and clasped his hand on Spock's shoulder, not realizing what he just said. 

Spock gazed at Jim. The ocean blue of his eyes lighting up with his laughter, shaking his whole body. 

"I mean- if you- if you want." Kirk pulled his hand back from Spock's shoulder and tucked it with his other one in his lap. He didn't want to make his first officer uncomfortable. Spock was attractive. Jim had always thought so, even when they hated each other. He could even see himself in a relationship with him, which he'd never thought of with anyone before. Jim just simply didn't think he was good enough for the half-vulcan. Apparently Spock didn't think the same way Jim did about the situation. Here he was, the entire time, with a hard-on the size of Jupiter, admitting that it was because of Jim Kirk. All for Jim Kirk. Only for him. 

Jim suddenly hadn't been more turned on in his life. 

"What do you propose?"

"I could teach you." His brain spat out before his mouth could catch up. No brain filter for Jim Kirk. "Or show you. Your choice."

Spock perked up at the thought of learning something new. 

"I will acquiesce to your proposal."

"It's not a formal business arrangement, Spock. Loosen up a little. Actually, that's lesson number one." Jim slumped back on the couch, legs spread wide and let his arms fall to each side. "Do it." Jim smirked up at Spock who's spine was aligned just so, knees together and hands entwined in his lap. Spock attemped. He sat back, keeping his back stiff and didn't quite know what to do with his hands. He tried keeping them together. No, that wouldn't do. After a few failed attempts, he settled for crossing his arms at his chest. 

"Seriously? That's the best you got?"

Kirk sat up, and grabbed Spock's hands to rearrange him. 

Spock gasped at the contact and closed his eyes. Jim dropped them like he had been burned. 

"Whoops. Um.." Jim reached over, both hands on Spock's knees and spread them as wide as his robe would allow them, trying to avoid the very obvious hard-on well within his reaching space.

Jim grasped Spock's _wrists_ this time and flopped them to his side, pressing a flat palm against Spock's pec to make his back slump for what seemed to be the first time in his life. 

"Comfortable?" Jim smirked, entranced by the contorted look on his first officer's face. He looked like he wanted to crawl out of his skin.

"Not really."

"You will be in a minute."

Jim reached for the waistband of his plaid pajamas, his own cock slowly filling at the promise of contact, pulling them down, unashamed. He pulled them down and snapped them at his knees, metaphorically patting himself on the back for picking tonight to wear no underwear. 

And here it is. His cock, a high flying flag in the warm air of his first commander's quarters, waiting to be jerked off. 

"Well, your turn." 

Spock's eyes never left Kirk's dick, suddenly shy. 

Kirk had a very attractive circumcised penis. Curved slightly left, a shapely but small head, maybe 6 and a half to 7 inches, nice girth and as he palmed it, Spock was mesmerized. He slowly reached for the string of his robe, nerves on end, shaking hand and pulled the loop out. He fingered the frayed hem, pulling the two sides apart and down his sides, leaving him naked; apart from his white tube socks. 

Kirk seriously couldn't believe his eyes. Spock's cock was beautiful. It belonged in a museum. Spock had a light green tint to his shaft, covered in a jade foreskin. It stood straight up, a solid 7 inches, and the girth.. wow. How could he contain that thing? 

"Do you think it is favorable?" Spock looked questionably up at Jim, fear of rejection in his eyes. It seemed that sex brings out the human in Spock, because he looked terrified.

"It's...." Jim had to bite his lower lip go stop himself from reaching out and touching it. "It's perfect."

Now, Jim Kirk liked men. No doubt about that. But sometimes he found himself leaning more towards pussy. It's easier to clean up and easier to find. He turns a corner and bam! 3 attractive girls willing to drop down on their knees and suck him off right there. Men were more difficult. There was a secret language, a series of winks and the body language was all different. Then you had to reassure them that even though they were taking it up the ass, it didn't make them any less of a man. It was exhausting. Well worth it, but exhausting nonetheless. He found it easier to be with Spock. Hell, the insistence of Spock just made it easy. Spock was cognitive of what he was doing and didn't need the reassurance most men did. 

Kirk bit his tongue. He wanted to say so much at that very moment. How perfect Spock looked, debauched, robe undone and bared for all to witness. 

"Let us begin." Spock said formally, shaking Jim out of his mesmerized demeanor. 

"Right. Uh-" He shook his head. "Right." Jim sat up a bit. His cock now fully hard. "Do you have lotion or lube or something? " Was that a cognitive sentence? It seems as if he can hold his shit together during a Romulan attack or a superhuman beat down but all it takes to make him crumble is one naked Vulcan.

"May I pose a query as to why?"

"Friction, Mr. Science officer. Dry dick plus dry hand equals rug burn."

"That is unnecessary for me. You do not have lubrication glands?"

"Uh- What?"

"The shaft of a Vulcan's penis contains ridges known as lubrication glands. They secrete when fully erect."

"No, but that's actually really hot." Jim bit his tongue again. He was teaching Spock how to jack off. Not to hit on him when he was most vulnerable. 

Spock slightly smirked. He got up, walked across the room and Kirk couldn't help but watch the Vulcan's ass sway while he walked. He wanted to sink his teeth into it. Or worse, his tongue.  
He returned with a tub of white lotion. 

"Will this do?" 

"Yeah, it's fine." 

Spock returned to his previous position, handing it over. 

"Face me so I can see if you're doing it right." That was a lie. He wanted to see Spock in action. Jim dipped his fingers into the mixture, Spock watched, captivated by the slick dripping from his fingers. Wanting nothing more than to take them into his mouth. Jim clasped his hand around his aching engorged cock, gasping at the contact. Spock turned towards him, bending his knees and tucking his ankles underneath them. Jim did the same. 

"So," Jim was already breathless. "Basically you just do what feels good." He stroked himself twice before peering over at Spock. "I take my hand and stroke it down the head, all the way down my shaft and when I come back up I twist my hand a bit. Feels awesome."

Spock tried to imitate Jim, stroking his foreskin until the head appeared, letting his head fall back as he pulled it all the way back and came back up, twisting his hand at the tip.

"Feel good?" Jim kept stroking, Spock's reaction keeping him going. 

"It is commendable." Spock's breathing was effected as he kept going, sighing deeply with every movement. 

Jim sat back, watching Spock's delicate hands work himself, the palm of his hand hitting the head on every up stroke. 

Spock pumped himself furiously, taking deep breaths and shivering, Jim pleasantly fucking into his hand as Spock stretched his legs across Jim's. 

"It is.. it is too much, I think." Spock bucked his hips into the air. 

"You mean, your hands and your-"

"Yes." Spock bit his lower lip, showing small signs of losing control.

"Didn't think about that." Jim caressed himself, sitting up to look at Spock's cock. "Do- aw, fuck. Do you want me to try?" 

"I suppose, if you think I need correction."

"Spock, it's your dick. You're the only person who can say if you're doing it right or wrong. But with your hands being sensitive, it only makes sense if you get some help. Right?"

"That would be adequate."

"Good." Jim leaned up. "Can I-" He took a deep breath and approached the situation as he would any other. Headstrong and thoughtless. "Can I touch you?" 

Spock removed his hands, laying them at his sides. His blush flushing more of his face, his frustration becoming more apparent. 

"Yes." Spock was met with electric blue eyes, questioning, but not pressing. "However you deem necessary, I will be commendable." 

Jim leaned forward, sitting back on his heels. He reached out and laid a flat palm on Spock's chest, pushing him back. Spock went along with the movement, and Jim's fingertips fluttered across the Vulcan's hairless pec. 

"Lay back. Close your eyes." 

Spock did as he was told. Jim ran his other hand down Spock's flank, preparing himself for what he was about to do. 

Jim felt the sudden urge to taste Spock's pursed lips, shaped in a half smile, and smugly ignored his brain telling him not to. Hell, it's gotten him this far.

Jim leaned over Spock's pliant body and crashed his lips into the Vulcan's, Spock letting out a tight sound of surprise as he parted his lips, allowing the Captain to assault him with his sinful tongue. Jim gave out a light groan before reaching out and laying his hand on Spock's rigid prick, clasping his palm around it and feeling the warm slick on his fingers. 

Their lips parted long enough for Jim to inhale a deep breath, opening his eyes and seeing Spock, the human side, the raw feeling of lust running through his veins, and it shook Jim to his core. He leaned down to reach the bottom of Spock's shaft, and he gasped. Kirk suddenly wanted his mouth on him, everywhere. anywhere. So he bowed his head and licked a stripe up Spock's neck, making Spock let out an honest-to-god moan. The most beautiful sound Jim had ever heard. He pumped Spock earnestly, sealing his mouth over the conjoining spot between Spock's neck and shoulders making Spock keen and whimper. 

Jim had a new mission. Get Spock to come as _**fast**_ and as _**hard**_ as he possibly could. 

Then he remembered, Spock said erogenous _zones._ Wonder how many he could find?

Jim counted the spots in his head. Cock, obviously. He shifted his hand lower, taking Spock's heavy balls in his hand, hearing a gasping breath exhaled onto his own neck, Spock biting words back his vernacular simply couldn't express. 

Hands. Yes, hands. Jim took the hand not currently fondling his first officer's balls and pulled up Spock's hand, entwining their fingers and pushing them against the back of the couch. Jim was practically straddling him, so he figured, might as well make it official. He kissed Spock's mouth again, spreading his hips to slot directly over Spock's, giving himself enough room to keep doing what he was doing. He grinded his hips forward, knocking his impossibly hard cock into Spock's, making the Vulcan groan.

Maybe his ears? Jim took a chance. He pushed himself up and took Spock's earlobe into his mouth and sucked, making Spock grunt, and lean his head to the left, giving Jim more room to roam.  
If Jim didn't know better, he would say that Spock was close. 

Spock bucked his hips, practically fucking into Jim's palm, and reached out with his uncontained hand to grasp Jim's swollen cock, loosening and tightening his grip as Jim grinded down on Spock. Jim leaned his head forward, their foreheads touching as they jacked each other. 

Jim was elated. He kissed Spock again, couldn't get enough, needed more, can't stop, until he had a bright idea. 

He took Spock's hand and brought it to his lips, and slid one of the digits into his mouth all the way to the third knuckle. 

Spock came gloriously, hot white spurts of come landing on his chest, all over Jim's cock and down Spock's hand. Spock gave a blissful moan, not letting his focus deter from Jim's cock, his hold tightening as he was pushed over the edge of his climax. The tight grip made Jim moan, coming fast and hard over Spock, their fluids mingling as he sucked in a deep breath. He collapsed hard on Spock, his head landing on his shoulder, gasping for breath his lungs denied him. 

"Fuck." Jim whispered beneath breaths.

"Fuck, indeed." Spock chuckled and took Jim's face in his hand, looking into his eyes. Jim lit up at hearing such vulgarity from the forever stoic Vulcan. Spock pulled him in for a kiss. "I'd very much enjoy doing that with you repeatedly."

"Me too, Commander. Me too."

.END.


	14. Sherlock/John- M is for the manacles imprisoned in your feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex comes from a science experiment. Sherlock knocks John out and when he comes to, he's tied up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAN; Why is John always tied up in my stories? Chuck knows. Also Sherlock is quite demanding and kinky. Maybe that's just the way I see them. Hmm. This one is really graphic. I kind of went out of my comfort zone to test myself here. You don't really need to be in the Fandom to read this one. It's literally all sex.

M is for the manacles imprisoned in your feet 

Sherlock/John- sex comes from a science experiment. Sherlock knocks John out and when he comes to, he's tied up.

BAN; Why is John always tied up in my stories? Chuck knows. Also Sherlock is quite demanding and kinky. Maybe that's just the way I see them. Hmm. This one is really graphic. I kind of went out of my comfort zone to test myself here. You don't really need to be in the Fandom to read this one. It's literally all sex.

Tags; non-con bondage, Sherlock does experiments, blow jobs, rimming, assplay, finger fucking, dirty talk, 

 

 

The shops were full. It was a holiday, but it was still pretty odd that there were so many people. John walked passed the aisle of fruit, grabbing Earl Gray (his favorite tea) and Black Tea. (Sherlock's favorite.) He walked to the cashier, arm full of groceries and bagged them, beginning the short trek back to the flat. 

The breeze was a crisp, cold London wind sweeping over him as a chill went to his spine. He wished he would have worn a jumper. He arrived home, Mrs. Hudson letting him in and kicking the door shut with his "good" leg behind him. He dropped the twin paper brown bags down on the cluttered kitchen table, pulled out the teapot, filled it with water and lit the stove. He then ran to pee and put something warmer on. The chill was setting in his bones and it was nothing his favorite sweater and some hot tea wouldn't solve. 

Relieved and quite satisfied with how his day was going, he finally sat in his recliner, breathing a deep sigh after his first sip of Earl Gray. He crossed his legs, right over left and opened the book he bought at the shop. He sighed as he cracked the spine of the heavy novel and began the first Chapter. He sipped his tea and smiled.

Bright. So bright. John didn't remember turning the overhead light on. And he was cold again. John opened his eyes, but he didn't remember _closing_ them. He looked up and saw the kitchen ceiling, a bright white light bulb swinging from the hanging lamp as his eyesight adjusted to the blurry figure standing above him. He went to rub his eyes, but found it improbable when a loud tink sounded and his hand wouldn't extend past the length of chain holding him down.

Panic is what he filled him in that moment. 

"Wha-" John shook his head and closed his eyes, the amount of pressure building behind his eyes was unbelievable. 

"Ah, you're awake." The figure turned around, the enigma splitting into three figures, twisting and curling into one figure, then back to three again. 

"Barely." John barked out, seeing the figure come to light as he bent down, the white of his teeth shining through.

"I was beginning to think I had given you too much tranquillizer." 

"Sherlock, you drugged me?" 

"Only a little." He pointed one finger towards the heavens, an insane look in his eyes. "For the sake of science!" 

"A-and why am I tied down?" John pulled at his ankles just to be sure those weren't free. Alas, they were not. 

"Because you may or _may not_ like what I'm going to do."

John sighed. Of course. Which meant that he would probably have to sit here, bored out of his mind for hours on end with nothing to stare at but the light in his face. However, if he was meant to sit here bored, why was he naked?

"And why am I naked?" He said out loud, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Just go along with it, you boring man." Sherlock pat the top of John's head three times, like a child, and not exactly helping the growing pain in his skull. "Have a sense of adventure, and enjoy your nudity! I am." 

Sherlock moved closer to John's midsection and ran a hand down his abdominal section, tickling his side. John wiggled, keeping his chuckle under his breath and trying his best to keep silent. 

"What scientific experiment are you conducting, if you don't mind me asking?" John laid his head back, ignoring the urge to shy away from the imploring fingertips. 

"I do, actually." Sherlock moved farther down the table, laying his palm down flat on John's right ankle.

"Give me an idea."

"The nervous system is all the cells, tissue, and nerves that coordinate responses to internal and external stimuli. It's what tells the brain to react when you cut your finger with a kitchen knife cutting vegetables."

"I am a medical doctor, you know." His hands waved from where they were tied down at his sides, stopping when the length of chain stopped short.

"Precisely why it had to be you. I want to see the body's reaction to a situation where it knows it's being tested, and I get an adverse effect." 

"You won't hurt me, will you?" 

"If I don't have to, no." Sherlock wrapped his hand around John's left calf, squeezing lightly as if to massage it. 

"If you don't have to?!?!" John started to panic again, beginning to flail his appendages, before feeling defeated and laying his head back again, biting his lip and taking deep breaths. "You've got a cattle prod or something, haven't you? That's why I may not like it? Let me go! NOW, Sherl-"

Sherlock moved quickly, bracing his hands on either side of John's face before sealing his lips over the doctors.

John's eyebrows raised. 

"W-w-wh-." He gave up for a moment, going slack and let the detective kiss him. Sherlock pulled himself backwards, not letting go of John's face. 

Sherlock pulled back quickly, effectively shutting him up. He seemed to observe John's face ( _Pupils blown, heartbeat quickened_ ) and dove back in with his soft lips. 

"Fascinating." Sherlock's eyes grew wide as he observed the effectiveness of his tactic. 

"wh-why?" John took a shuttering breath but couldn't quite get the words out he wanted to.

"I told you to expect it." Sherlock said matter of factly. 

" You told me to expect you to kiss me?"

"oh, John. Expect more than that."

"M-more?"

Sherlock moved closer, John could feel his sweet breath on his lips. He expected another kiss, but instead got a harsh whisper. 

"We've shared a flat now for quite some time. I hear you, at night, you know. Shuttering, biting back moans of pleasure." Sherlock moved to speak into his ear. "I hear you silence yourself as you moan my name when you come."

Oh. Well. Shit. He thought he'd been quite sneaky about that.

" I do no such thing!" John's exasperated breath reaching the cusps of Sherlock's earlobe.

"Now, now, Watson. Don't lie. I can tell when you're lying." Sherlock bit down on John's ear lightly and let out a breathy chuckle, standing up fully again. Sherlock ran his finger down, starting at John's lips, down his neck, Adam's apple, then he spoke. "Admit it. Say you lied."

" I-I didn't. I do not-" He tried to push the words off his tongue, but they wouldn't come out. He felt like a teenager, embarrassed about saying dirty words. "Do that."

Sherlock continued his journey south, tickling his fingertip down John's beautiful pale chest, infallible skin stretching for what seemed to be miles and miles. He stopped at John's right nipple, circling it slowly, erotically, before giving it a light pinch. 

" Ow! Get off!" John shouted at his flat mate. 

"Trust me. I'm trying. " Sherlock pinched it tighter. "Say it. Tell me you lied." 

" I don't! I swear, Sherlock.. just.. let me go!" Sherlock leaned down and took the hardened bud of John's nipple into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. 

" Tell me you lied and I'll consider it." Sherlock spoke around his nipple, his hot breath mingling with the saliva. 

" Fine!" 

Sherlock bit down lightly. 

" I-I do. Yes. I do."

"Say it."

John was getting quite annoyed, huffing a breath and powering through his embarrassment of saying naughty terms. 

"I jack off and I think of you. I dream about your hands on me," John pulled at his restraints. "Your lips on mine. Your hand on my cock. Yes, for the love of god, yes." 

"And?"

" I lied about it."

" Good boy." Sherlock pulled off John's nipple, a barely there kiss under his ribs. "Tell me more."

" You've had your fun. Let me- let me go." John so badly wanted to hide his face and run away. 

"No. I don't think so. Not until I've gotten proper results." Sherlock moved back along John's side, running his fingers down his sides.

" What results are you trying to get?"

" No use in spoiling the fun." Sherlock smirked.

"I thought you said I would know what to expect?"

"Consider yourself warned." Sherlock hopped onto the table, his legs on either side of John's hips, immediately crushing his lips into John's. "Tell me more."

" I don't know what else to say." John's brain adjusted to the thought of kissing Sherlock by now. Used to the sensation and light heartedness he felt every time their lips touched. 

" What you think about when you touch yourself. Humor me."

"I think I've humored you enough."

Sherlock latched his teeth into the flesh of John's neck, suckling lightly. 

"Al-alright!" He shouted. "You win." 

Sherlock pulled off and looked into John's eyes. 

"I-" John sighed deeply. He'd never told anyone what he imagined behind closed doors. "I imagine your lips. Kissing me."

"Where? Details, John." Sherlock snickered. 

"My - my prick." John spat out quickly. 

Sherlock moved slowly, slinking down John's pliant body, until he was nose to steel hard cock. He kissed the head, and John let out a gasp. Sherlock took his cock in his hand, and kissed the shaft nearest John's balls. He peppered kisses up the length.

" And then?"

John had his eyes shut, head back and jaw opened wide. All thought out the window as Sherlock lightly kissed his cock and squeezed gently, reminding John he had asked him a question. 

" You lick me."

Sherlock dragged his tongue all the way from the bottom of John's shaft to the very tip, dipping in at the head and swirling.

 

" Like that?"

"Sometimes."

" What else do I do?"

"Are you meaning to tell me-ahh." Sherlock twirled his tongue around the head, his hot saliva sticking and cooling in the crisp air. "You're going to act out everything I tell you?"

" Yes. And stick to your fantasy, John. I'll know otherwise."

John shivered. This was going to be interesting.

"So only sometimes I lick you this way? Where else do I lick you, John?"

John let out a moan of delight as Sherlock took the tip of his cock in his mouth, sucking generously. 

"Lower." 

"Lower where?"

"My-my-" He couldn't bring himself to say it. 

"Don't be coy. I've got your dick in my mouth and you can't say a single word? That's sad, really."

"It's my arse, you pompous prick. You lick and tongue and finger my ass before you fuck me silly. There. I'd like to see you say that under these conditions." John harrumphed, ignoring the man on his knees, tonguing his prick.

"Was that so hard?" 

"Yes, you bleeding idiot." 

John began rearing up for a rant about how irresponsible and complicated Sherlock was, but all was forgotten when Sherlock sat up and began to lift John's legs at the knee, pushing them over his shoulders. His face was beet red. Sherlock Holmes was about to rim him, Jesus Christ Almighty. 

"What on Earth are you doing?" 

"Simply what you've instructed. I assure you, I may be new to this, but I can still find my way around down there." 

Sherlock spread John's cheeks and the rosy bud of John's hole was within his reach. He kitten licked at it and John gave a blissful moan. 

"Fuck!"

When Sherlock decided the taste wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, he dove in, John spewing unintelligible babble. 

" ohjesusfucking-ohfuck-jesus- Sherlock." John threw his head back and fourth, the feeling indescribable. He huffed, breath coming in hard and fast as Sherlock enjoyed the task at hand. 

He tried different tactics, elongated his tongue and shallowly poked in, wiggling just the tip before having to pull back to breathe. John all but hyperventilated, Sherlock swiping his tongue around his hole, dipping in. Sherlock pushed his tongue in as far as it would go, John's balls resting on his forehead and wiggled. 

"Explain how it feels."

" F-fuuck. I- _Jesus_ . I can't even explain how that feels." 

Sherlock removed his tongue and nosed the underside of John's balls. "Try."

"It-It ffeels wonderful."

"You'd better get used to saying dirty words, John or we'll be at this for days. Now stop being a child and tell me... How does it feel?"

"It feels like all my nerves are standing on end and I want to shout out and i want to make all these noises and I-" John realized he was rambling, and quickly he shut himself up and got to the point. "It makes me wonder what your cock might feel like. If it will feel this-this mind-blowing." 

"Good." Sherlock rubbed John's outer flank, a soothing notion that he'd done what he was asked, bowing back down to lick at the puckered entrance. He sucked in his fingertip into his warm mouth and slowly pushed it into John. 

John pulled on his lashings. That felt.. odd.

Sherlock was the second knuckle in before he started thrusting it shallowly, pausing to lick and nurture the hyperventilating man. Sherlock got his third knuckle in before perking up to suck on John's ball. He rolled it in his mouth, the fine hairs of John's public area tickling him. He slotted his finger deeper, probing for the soft spongy prostate that he'd been looking for all this time. When he succeeded, he knew immediately. John gasped and cried out, his sudden lust uncontainable as he bucked his hips and fucked down onto Sherlock's finger. 

" Sherlock, I-" John bucked as Sherlock rubbed the spot again, moving up to suck the head of his cock back into his mouth. "I need you."

"Ahhh." Sherlock dropped his cock out of his mouth with a loud pop. "You decided to speak English instead of the garble you've been speaking. Congratulations."

John chuckled, a blissful look in his eyes as he peered down at the man he felt so deeply for. 

"Shut it, you ass." John joked, fucking himself back down on Sherlock's finger. "I'm done. If you're going to bugger me, just - just do it."

" Can't." Sherlock slumped loudly, pushing back as far as he could and twisting, curling his finger and eliciting another lustful gasp from his plaything. " Research proves that according to my size and girth, I must work you up to at least 3 fingers."

" What happened to hurting me if you have to?"

" I wouldn't on purpose, John. You would do care to know that."

" Then just do it! I can take it. I'm a soldier, I've taken more pain than you can possibly imagine."

Sherlock pulled off John's cock.

" As you wish." Sherlock pulled the lone finger out, putting his index and middle together, sliding it into the pliant flesh. 

" ffuuuckk."

" Do you not do this when you pleasure yourself?"

" I never had to."

Sherlock scissored his fingers spreading them wide and fucking them in, making John pant and groan. Sherlock smirked, spreading his fingers and tonguing the space in between. At this point he was drenched. 

" Not gonna last much longer, Sherlock. "

Sherlock circled his unused fingers around the base of John's cock, stopping any possibility of him coming anytime soon. He held firm, pushing his fingers as far as they would go.

" I suppose that's quite enough of that."

"Are you going to untie me now?" 

Sherlock pulled out of John's ass with a rude squelch, wiping his fingers on his thigh before standing. 

" Yes."

"Thank god. My fingers are numb."

"oh no no no. Just half of you. The half of you I _need_ . "

Sherlock moved to the edge of the table, unlashing his ankles, slowly. One at a time. John was bursting with anticipation, pulling his knees up as soon as they were free. He stretched them out, pushing them back down flat on the table. Sherlock took hold of his ankles, pushing them up as he undid his belt, his button and then his zipper. 

He was calm and collected as he scaled the table, hopping over John's legs and slotting himself back down where he was comfortable. John looked at him like there was nothing else in the world at that moment. The only thing he wanted was Sherlock. His crazy, highly functioning sociopathic flat mate, all for him. 

"Ready? It's not too late to say no."

"You didn't give me a choice before, I don't see why you should now."

"You're a silly man."

Sherlock trusted forward, not giving him a chance to reply. He slotted his cock with John's, rubbing the pre-come that had gathered on them both during foreplay, lubricating the rough surface of their warm flesh. Sherlock palmed John's peck, admiring and worshiping the man's body beneath him before bowing down to kiss the soldier deeply, rolling his nipple in his hand. Sherlock thrust forward again, this time catching the underside of John's balls and hit his perineum, making him gasp. He pulled back and started again, the head of Sherlock's cock breaching John's stretched hole. He pushed in, softly thrusting the tip at the entrance and John let out a hearty grunt, signifying he was a bit uncomfortable. 

" It'll pass, I know." John nodded up at Sherlock, the muscles in his neck strained as he tried not to focus on the pain. Sherlock treaded lightly, and latched his teeth into John's neck, suckling and pushing forward, mixed moans of pain and pleasure swirling in the air. John forgot to breathe, and Sherlock marched on, half way in and warm, tight, bliss met him. Sherlock refocused, taking John's lips with his own, licking into the slack mouth. Sherlock moaned, the taste and feel of John entirely surrounding him too much to bare, he gripped onto his shoulders and pushed the rest of the way in. John's eyes grew wide and Sherlock kissed his cheek signifying that he was in. The hard part was over. He sat back and let John's body adjust to the intrusion, feeling his muscles grip and tighten around him. Sherlock was well endowed, and this would take some getting used to. 

"How does it feel?" Sherlock's curiosity got the better of him. He had to ask. 

"Like you have your fist up there." John blinked back a stray tear clouding his eyesight, and let his head fall back on the table with a loud thump. "Jesus. Just- m-move or something, will you? Please? "

Say what you will about Sherlock's attitude, his personality, his quirks, but he considered himself a generous lover. When he was asked to do something, especially when asked so politely, he couldn't help but comply.

When he pulled out only half a centimeter, John's back arched, wanting so badly to scream. But he wasn't sure why. Pain, pleasure, who really knew the difference anymore? He wanted to rake his fingernails down Sherlock's spine and run his fingers through his hair, when he tried, his arms were bounced back, returning to their place on the table. Sherlock took his time pulling the rest of the way out, agonizingly slow and pushed back in just as slow. 

John huffed. He needed to touch and feel. He pulled his restraints again, expecting different results. Sherlock pumped in, oblivious to the inner turmoil that was going on in John's head. Sherlock tilted his hips, immediately nailing the spongy prostate he'd been aiming for. John couldn't have moaned louder. 

" Jesus-fucking-Christ!" He took in labored breath, pulling his arms down as far as he could, clenching his fists. He got 2 cm from Sherlock's face before he was stopped short. "Sherlock, Sherlock, please. Please, I beg you. Let my arms go." 

Sherlock reached up, without a word and un- latched the left, then the right. The instant he was released, his hands flew to Sherlock's hair, clutching at the strands as he yanked Sherlock down for a passionate kiss. 

His hands went lower as Sherlock fucked back in, and John palmed the strong muscles of Sherlock's back. He dug his claws in and Sherlock nailed his prostate again, stars lighting in his eyes. John roamed his hands under Sherlock's shirt and down his pants to grasp at the firm globes of Sherlock's ass, pulling him in impossibly deeper. Making them fuck faster and harder. 

John let out unintelligible grunts and gasps, Sherlock fucked into the tight heat of the man beneath him, it all felt surreal, dreams came true. 

Sherlock puffed hot breath into his ear, small grunts ebbing and flowing, faster, harder until Sherlock gripped John's shoulders hard.

"John," exasperated, he whispered. "In your fantasy, how do I finish?"

"Honest? I never get that far. I always come before this part." John let out a light chuckle that grew into a moan, a particularly hard jab at his prostate forcing his head back. 

"May I-" Sherlock peppered kisses across John's neck, across his shoulder. "Inside?"

"God, _yes_ ." John returned the favor, placing a light kiss to Sherlock's neck before laying back and looking into Sherlock's dark eyes, gazing at the beauty before him. 

Sherlock huffed, reaching down and grasped John's cock, jacking it in time with his thrusts, nailing his prostate every time and John couldn't bite his tongue, he started moaning uncontrollably. John felt the pressure building and came, gloriously across Sherlock's knuckles as he bit down on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock felt John's muscles contract and the pressure he felt clamped down on himself was unbelievable, making himself feel out of control and wonderful all at once. Sherlock's mind shut down and he came, all thoughts focused on one thing in particular. Doctor John Watson. He blinked his eyes and smiled, all the whispers and chit chats normally in his brain, _**silenced.**_ He collapsed forward, his chin resting on the crook of John's neck, listening to the pair breathe in unison. It was a comfortable silence, a warm and soft glow overhanging them as they sorted out the thoughts running through their head. 

"So, I guess everyone was right." John chuckled as Sherlock picked up his head to roll over next to him. 

Sherlock moved and tucked his head onto John's chest, listening to his heartbeat thunder in his ears.

"How were they right?" Sherlock closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of John. Old spice and natural scents. Wonderful. 

"I _am_ in love with you." John smiled but kept his line of sight at the ceiling, not wanting to see what Sherlock was going to say. 

" I suppose that's no good." Sherlock looked up at John, nothing but adoration on his face. "I- I think I love you too." 

Sherlock never saw the single tear slip down John's face as he stayed as still as he could and enjoyed the post coital bliss with his crazy, highly functioning sociopathic lover. 

It's funny how this happened because Sherlock decided he was bored and wanted to conduct an experiment. 

It was the happiest moment of his life. 

.END. 


	15. Dean/Sam-  N is for your nelly little nimby so sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot/Pairing- Dean/Sam - car sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I have no idea what a nimby so sweet is, so car sex. Yeah. This is my first car sex scene. But when I think of putting two characters in a vehicle to have sex in, I can't help but think of Baby. I apologize to all the non-supernatural fans that these stories are mostly wincest, but what can I say? I just love those damned Winchesters. My mom says a quote all the time that fits them nicely. "You can't have passionate love without passionate fights." And I listened to Iko - Heart of Stone on repeat while writing this. Give it a listen.

N is for your nelly little nimby so sweet 

Plot/Pairing- Dean/Sam - car sex

Tags; Car sex, established relationship, bottom Dean, top Sam, hurt/comfort, 

BAN; Listen, I have no idea what a nimby so sweet is, so car sex. Yeah. This is my first car sex scene. But when I think of putting two characters in a vehicle to have sex in, I can't help but think of Baby. I apologize to all the non-supernatural fans that these stories are mostly wincest, but what can I say? I just love those damned Winchesters. My mom says a quote all the time that fits them nicely. "You can't have passionate love without passionate fights." And I listened to Iko - Heart of Stone on repeat while writing this. Give it a listen.

 

For the first time since Colorado, Sam finally looked at him. 6 and a half hours, the youngest's eyes stayed on the road. That's impressive. Dean hated having Sam mad at him, but honestly, it was cabin fever. And he would get over it. Those were the issues when you're driving from Maryland to California. 42 hours on the road was one of the hardest treks to make, but they'd done it. Seen it. Been there.

" There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You know that, right, Sammy?" Dean's voice was a gravelly whisper, hours of unuse starting to tear away at this vocals. 

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. " Yeah, I know."

"Then why are we having this stupid fight? It shouldn't even be an issue! I don't bottom enough. There, end of conversation. We don't have to get our panties all twisted."

"Because you blow me off like it's no big deal!" Sam peeked over at Dean, both hands on the wheel and peering at him every once in awhile, waiting for an answer he could work with. 

"Sammy, I know it's a big deal. I know- but I'm just- not used to talkin' about this stuff. You're the first and only person I haven't scared off. And you _have_ to deal with me."

"But I don't have to let you fuck me." Sam snicked, automatically regretting the words before they left the tip of his tongue. 

" Is that what this is about? You don't want to do this anymore?" Dean's steely gaze shot holes through Sam.

"N-no, Dean. I just-" Sam jammed his fingers into his eyes and tried to refocus his attention to the original fight, and on not starting a new one. "It's stupid, really. But I just feel like you're the one dominating and when we started this, it was supposed to be different. We agreed it would be different."

" It is different. "

"You know what I mean."

Dean snorted and huffed. He turned the steering wheel to the right, pulling over to the side of the road and down a dirt path. The Impala slowed to a stop and he cut the engine.

" What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing, Sasquatch?" Dean ripped on the door handle roughly, yanking the door open and got out. He pulled Sam's door open and closed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Shove over." 

Sam moved to the middle, his knees hitting the dash as Dean moved to sit beside him. The instant Dean was in the car, his hands were everywhere. With one hand, he unzipped Sam's jacket, with the other he was working the button on Sam's faded jeans, popping it with ease. Dean squeezed his hands into Sam's jacket, relishing in the feeling of the muscular tone beneath him as he pushed the jacket off his brother's shoulders. Sam went along easy enough. Dean chucked the jacket into the backseat, going for the hem of Sam's shirt and removing it over his head. 

Sam watched Dean's face closely as he continued his work with his jeans. A small blush flushed Dean's face as his constant fear of rejection nagged at him, a reminder that Sam could say no and shut him out. Dean went balls to the wall, headstrong and unrelenting, ripping down the zipper to Sam's jeans and moving to yank them off of Sam's hips. He made it to his knees before he gave up and sealed his lips to Sam's. Sam gasped, a little shocked at the sudden contact, but went along. He moaned as Dean licked in, reaching up to straddle his younger brother. This angle was easier, Sam reached up Dean's back and held his contracting back muscles, flexing with every movement. 

Dean began to unbutton his shirt, starting at the top and working his way down. When he got three undone, he made a subtle grunt and jerked the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

"Wasn't that my shirt?" Sam chuckled, accepting Dean's hot mouth when Dean offered. 

"Want it back?" Dean sat back and stretched the wife beater over his head and threw it to the back seat.

"Not on your life." Sam bucked up, taking Dean's mouth on his own and licking in, raking his fingernails down Dean's back. Dean reached for his button, twisting and tugging, yanking the zipper. He balanced on his knees, his hunter's dexterity kicking in, pulling his pants down and off, and sat back down on Sam's lap. Slotting his cock against his brother's, he shoved upward, dragging the hot flesh together. 

"Gonna fucking kill me, Dean." Sam huffed, bucking up. Dean sat up, lined Sam up and began to sit. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"Fucking you. What does it look like I'm doing?" Dean stopped and looked up at Sam, eyes full of innocence. 

"You're not even like, prepped, man." 

" You wanted me to bottom, here I am. Bottoming. And now you're complaining about how?"

Sam leaned forward, taking Dean's shoulder between his lips and chuckled. 

”Come'ere." 

Dean moved in closer, wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders. 

Sam popped the door latch, kicking his knees outside and picked Dean up, cradled in his arms. 

"What the fuck are you doing?” Dean held on tighter, afraid of being dropped. 

”Fucking you." Sam spit his own words back at him. ”What does it look like I'm doing?" Sam opened the back door, shuffling out of his jeans and kicking them to the side. He sat Dean down in the black leather back seat and laid him back. "Flip."

Dean did as he was told, laying on his stomach. He was nervous. Ha. Dean Winchester, nervous. Sam saw him naked all the time. Nudity had always existed between them. It comes with the territory. But seeing Dean all splayed out, wanting, waiting, that made him feel vulnerable. And suddenly the world came crashing down as he realized why Sam made such a big deal out of this whole thing. Dean was _vulnerable._ and Sam felt that all the time. 

"Sammy,-" Dean began to turn as he felt cold, wet flesh sliding up his crack, twisting and straining a moan from the bottom of his stomach. Sam put his warm, giant hands on either side of Dean's firm globes, and pulled him apart, placing his tongue on Dean's perineum and licking the entire way up. 

Sam darted his tongue in, and Dean grabbed onto the upholstery of his baby, letting his head fall forward to moan into the leather. Sam pulled back, gathering all the saliva he could muster and slid his tongue in, fucking as fast and as deep as he could, fueled by the noises his older brother was making. 

Sam slid his hand over, holding him open with his left as he worked with his right. He poked Dean's rim, hearing the high pitched wine and tell tale buck of his hips inviting him in, inviting the touch. Sam pressed in as far as Dean's contracted muscles would allow, biting down on Dean's right ass cheek playfully. 

"You have to relax." Sam spoke in a hushed tone, running his lips down Dean's flank as he spoke, twisting his finger inside his brother. 

"I-I know." Dean exasperated, willing his arms to go slack and to stop tensing every time Sam laid a hand on him. 

Dean finally relaxed, letting Sam in, and gasped when Sam breached him fully. Sam licked around his finger, easing the way as he pried them back out. Sam added another finger with ease, climbing up Dean's back to kiss his hairline and his shoulder. 

Sam pressed both fingers in, slamming into him. All Dean could focus on was the sounds of flesh smacking flesh, and he couldn't have been more turned on by it. Sam stopped suddenly, intently curling his fingers up and down. Dean tries to stifle his groan of maddening pleasure, but is unprepared for the bite Sam gives him at the same time he's nailing his prostate _over_ and **_over._** Dean wants to scream, wants to drag his nails across his back seat, wants to come. Anything, anything, anything to make Sam stop, keep going. At this point, Dean isn't sure. It feels so fucking fantastic, but at the same time it's so much, too much, fucking awesome. 

Dean settles for spreading himself wider, giving Sam more room to work as Sam chuckles lightly under his breath at Dean's reaction. 

Dean growls in dismay and disapproval of Sam's chuckling and Sam leans down to take the muscular section of his brother's neck in between his teeth and suckles, leaving tiny bruises across and down his neck. Sam is fingering at a punishing pace, making Dean's walls open and wet, panting with anticipation. 

Sam seized his fingers out slowly, and lined up his cock. Dean made a desperate mewl, and felt his cock throb with the loss of contact. 

" Ready?" Sam runs his cock along the inside of Dean's thigh, the soft spongy head giving way to the pliant flesh beneath it. 

"As I'll ever be." Dean spoke breathlessly, more ready than he's ever been. He so badly wanted to give this to Sam, no matter what it took. 

Sam bumped his head into the puckered entrance, squeezing into the tight wet heat that was his brother. 

Dean leaned up, lacing his arm through Sam's shoulder, and hit his head off the roof, but he couldn't have cared less. This was awesome. Painful, but awesome.

Sam forced himself farther in and wrapped his arms around his brother's chest. Thrusting in, he jabbed Dean forward and laid one hand on his hip. Dean shoved himself back, fucking himself on his brother's cock and let out a cry of sheer ecstasy.

" Fuck. More, Sammy. Come on." 

Sam picked up the pace, gripped tighter, and fucked deeper, eliciting a deep moan from both boys. Sam raked his fingers down the front of Dean's chest, latching his teeth into his neck right on top of the bruises previously left. Dean hoped Sam left marks. He wanted to remember this as long as possible. 

Sam plunged his way in, bringing a hand to the back of Dean's skull to grasp at his hair, yanking taunt. 

"Sammy.. that's it." Dean bucked back. "Take me." 

Sam leaned over and took Dean's ear in his mouth, licking up his earlobe and whispering. "I'm not gonna last much longer. "

Sam took Dean's cock in his warm calloused hand and jacked him in time with his quick, unrelenting thrusts, Dean was already lightly tugging on his balls, moaning at the combined feeling. When he bumped back on his brother's cock, he fucked forward on his brother's hand. 

Their breath mingles and it becomes exponentially more difficult to fill their lungs because they're both toppling over the edge after one another, so on the verge of coming. Sam exhales, pumping in three more times before he explodes, coating the inner velvety walls of Dean's open hole with his come. Dean follows suit, painting Sam's hand with warm white fluid, electricity shooting through the majority of his body, making him twitch. 

Dean fell over, flat on his face and huffed a deep breath, trying to get his lungs to cooperate. Sam laid down on top of him, crowding his space and tracing his earlobe with his fingertip. 

"How can you bitch about that?" Dean sucked in a sigh, exhaling sharply. 

"What do you mean?" Sam ran his hand down the right side of Dean's shoulder blade, a comforting notion that he'd always done after such passionate sex.

"I could do that every day.. It hurt at first.. but wow. Just, wow." Dean unconsciously ran his tongue across his bottom lip and his eyes darted to his brother's hazel ones. 

"Why don't you then?" Sam playfully punched Dean in the ribs, bucking his hips and grinding his hard muscles into Dean's tired body. 

"Dude, gotta piss." Dean arched his back. "Up, Sasquatch."

Sam leaned his head down on Dean's back, sighing. 

"5 more minutes." Sam closed his eyes and stretched out over his brother.

"Alright. but that's all you get. Then we gotta get back on the road. Deal?"

"Deal."

.END.


	16. Jim Kirk/Khan - O is for the O-rings holding you in place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing/Plot- Khan/Kirk- O-Ring (cock ring)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late- really late- due to personal illness and the death of a friend. This has since made me quit smoking cigarettes (I've been smoking for 13 years) which just causes more turmoil. My sympathies to anyone else who has been where I am now.
> 
> When doing my research for this fic, I just googled something really quickly (Something simple, Khirk o ring) and what do you know? A kink fill from Botany's Cameos came up. The quick mini-fill was better than anything I'd imagined, so that's really the semi-inspiration for this whole thing. Thank you, Botany's Cameos, for all the help and for the little Benedict that jumps up on your Tumblr. Yes, I am intrigued by the 243 types of tobacco ash in your carpet. :) Please know that I took everything you told me to heart, and tried to internalize it and put it into words. I hope everyone likes it. Most dialogue and the idea belongs to Botany alone, the rest (I don't have a beta, so including mistakes) are all mine.

O is for the O-rings holding you in place

Pairing/Plot- Khan/Kirk- O-Ring (cock ring)

Tags; PWP

BAN: This is late- really late- due to personal illness and the death of a friend. This has since made me quit smoking cigarettes (I've been smoking for 13 years) which just causes more turmoil. My sympathies to anyone else who has been where I am now.

When doing my research for this fic, I just googled something really quickly (Something simple, Khirk o ring) and what do you know? A kink fill from Botany's Cameos came up. The quick mini-fill was better than anything I'd imagined, so that's really the semi-inspiration for this whole thing. Thank you, Botany's Cameos, for all the help and for the little Benedict that jumps up on your Tumblr. Yes, I am intrigued by the 243 types of tobacco ash in your carpet. :) Please know that I took everything you told me to heart, and tried to internalize it and put it into words. I hope everyone likes it. Most dialogue and the idea belongs to Botany alone, the rest (I don't have a beta, so including mistakes) are all mine.

AAN; Honestly, this is the tough part of the alphabet. So far I've noticed these haven't been as kinky as they possibly could have. They're all very vanilla with a little flavor. I apologize. 

 

 

Khan's hair smelled like sour green apples in the Autumn wind the night before Halloween. Jim had worked the colossal vibrator in Khan's sloppy hole two and a half hours ago and the black haired man writhed before him , but the succulent smell was all he could focus on. 

 

Normally, Kirk wouldn't have noticed something as menial as what his hair smelled like, but it was particular because Khan smelled like _Jim._ And he liked it. 

 

Khan was currently using those sinfully sweet lips of his to mouth hotly at Jim's neck, and the blonde let his head tip back. It was very difficult for the augment to suck and nip at the Captain's sweat-slick neck with his hands tied to his ankles behind his back and finding his ass stuffed so full he may burst. But somehow, Khan succeeded, rocked up onto his rug burnt knees and puffing his oiled chest out flat so he could push himself into his sweet captor, rocking down to fuck the vibrator violently into his prostate. This was frustrating because his cock was tightly bound and no matter how much he whined, begged, or pathetically pleaded, he knew he needed the say-so of his lover to get a true satisfaction from his release. 

 

When Jim had had enough, he placed his palms flat on Khan's chest and pushed him back on the bed, where he'd been previously laying for hours, Kirk's line of sight caught by the tight ring around Khan's beautiful aching cock. The black rubber looked so wonderful when compared to the pale flesh of the augment's stomach. Khan's breath caught when Kirk thumbed his inner thigh, leaving his cock the same angry red and purple it had been for hours, the bulbous head untouched and leaking. 

 

"Tell me what you want." Jim smirked down as his thumb brushed closer and closer to Khan's perineum, not coming near Khan's open and wanting hole or near his pulsing dick.

 

"Ah... ahh... a-ahn..." Khan knew what his captor wanted, no, needed, to hear. Kirk fiddled mindlessly with the machine painfully stretching his gaping velvet walls. Jim tapped the contraption's controller before fighting his inner self to see if this particular method of torture was too cruel to put on his willing detainee. Khan looked up at him with scarlet fire lighting his eyes, screaming the trust and compassion he had for his former enemy. Oh my, how far they've come. Speaking of come. 

"You have to say it... or you won't get to come..." Jim toyed with the end of the vibrator, pushing it into Khan's prostate and making a bead of precome ooze painfully out of the tip of Khan's cock. The augment shivered, shifting to pull at his restraints, just testing his strength against the power of the worn leather. 

Khan fiddled his thumbs behind his back, fighting the words to the surface. "I... I w-want... you..." 

Jim smirked, and took Khan's pert, sensitive nipple into his mouth and twisted the vibrator away from Khan's prostate. When Khan groaned at both gaining the stimulation of Jim sucking on his nipple and losing the pressure on his prostate, it was driving him wild. The hours upon hours of the push/pull of the pain/pleasure Jim Kirk was playing at. Khan was going mad, desperation deepening and moisture gathering in the corner of his eye. 

"Not specific enough." Jim bit down on the pink nub and flicked the tip of Khan's angry swollen member, Khan gasping at the impossibly empowering contact, even if it was pain Kirk chose to inflict. The pain stirring up more and more adrenaline, and making Khan's flesh sing like it was on fire. 

"I want you...-" Khan mustered up courage and lowered his gaze, staring at the bedpost to his right. "-in... inside me."

Kirk nodded, pushing the vibrator flush with Khan's body with the palm of his hand. He took Khan's chin with the other, wanting the augment to look at him when he spoke. "Hmmm." Kirk poked a wondering finger at the expanded entrance, threatening to plunge it inside if Khan didn't proceed carefully. "Yes, but doing what?" 

Khan took a sharp intake of breath, pleading for oxygen his lungs long since denied him. The threat of something else inside... Khan couldn't decided if he wanted to push away from it or push down on it. 

"...F-...fuck..." Khan whimpered, his sweat-slick body bucking and rolling on its own free will, anticipation and aggravation driving him over the edge. He may have been an augment, but they had limitations, too. 

"How eloquent. Yes?" Jim pressed firmly against the puckered rim of Khan's stretched entrance, the pad of his fingertips tickling the wrinkled ring. 

Khan bucked up, his eyesight connecting to Jim's in one final act of self preservation. His last bit of innocence, if there was any left. All was left was the wild animal that wanted nothing more than to be handled and fucked into the mattress like nothing else mattered. 

"F- fu... fucking me..."

Jim ran his hand down the side of Khan's face with his left non-occupied hand, cupping his cheek with his palm. 

"Good... You're almost there. Just a little farther and I might have mercy on you... Come on, say what you want me to do to you." Jim spread his fingers and massaged Khan's rim, warming him up for what he felt like might be next. 

This was difficult for Jim to hold back when Khan gave himself over entirely to pleasure like this. Jim wanted nothing more than to stand Khan up, make him bend over, pull out the vibrator and fuck him senseless, but he knew his lover needed this. Needed the attention and the confirmation of devotion. and he loved Khan more than anything else in his entire life, so he was willing to give Khan what he needed, no matter how badly his dick throbbed. 

"J-Jim..." Khan realized that Jim's attention had been wandering, and called him back. "Please, I-I n-need..." Khan motioned with his head to his bound dick, straining and pulsing with blood. 

"No, Khan.." Jim ran his fingers cruelly down Khan's cheek, lighting Khan's nerves on fire. "Say it."

"Please, _Captain._ " Khan's voice was sultry, and he knew that was a weak spot with Jim, and instantly, he realized he'd made the right decision in using it when he saw Jim's eyes close and his lips partly slightly with a silent moan. "Fuck me up the ass with your fat cock. Hard. Fast. However you want."

"And then?"

"Make me _come._ " Khan blushed furiously, having felt the ominous power of the demand spread through his body and cool on his tongue. 

"Good.." Jim ran a hand through Khan's soaked hair, patting him gently. "Was that so hard?"

"You've got no idea." Khan rolled his eyes as Jim bowed down and took Khan's neck into his mouth, taking some flesh into his mouth and sucking, making a line of bruises that will last for a few days. Good. Khan loves the reminders that Jim needs him just as much as Khan needs Jim. 

Jim took Khan's hips into his hands, kneading them in his palms as he rolled him over, picking up his ankles and laying his face flat on the mattress. Jim sat back and observed the vibrator rotating in Khan's hole before taking the tip in his fingers and pulling it out. Khan sighed, mourning the feel of fullness, but relieved he'd be feeling it again soon. Jim couldn't wait any longer. He placed his first and his index fingers together and pushed them inside Khan, assuring himself that Khan was indeed ready, and when he felt the spacious cavern quiver with his touch, Kirk pulled them out immediately. Kirk took the bandaging and unlatched the top buckle, releasing his hands from his ankles and let his ankles fall to the bed. Kirk took both hands in his own, and lashed them back together, and dropped them. Khan didn't need the bindings. They both knew that. He could have strong armed them and escaped hours ago. But he needed this. Needed Jim to take hold of the submissive man hiding just beneath his skin and show him the love that was coursing through his veins was normal. Not disgusting, not unusual. It was only human.

Jim surged forward, pushing the blunt tip inside and Khan's eyes rolled into the back of his head. His skin felt like it was pumped full of electricity, feeling the pressure build behind that damned black rubber band wrapped tightly around his cock. Jim thrusted until Khan was full up, and ran his hand straight down his spine, dragging his fingertips down to Khan's firm globe and pinched, rolling his hips and making Khan keen. 

Khan let his face fall to the bed with a lustrous moan, the strong member wrapped in velvet, penetrating him deeply, and Jim slapped Khan's ass hard. 

" Is that what you want, pet?" Jim didn't move. Didn't think about moving. The more foul talk spewing from Khan's lips, the better. 

"N-not exactly." Desperation making his voice harsh. He felt his ass clenching and adjusting to the large girth laying inside. Spasms soon began, trying to reject it. "Please." Khan begged. "Please move. "

"Since you asked so nicely." Jim pulled out roughly and slammed himself back inside, eliciting a gruff groan from his prey. The thrust pushed Khan forward and he readjusted his shoulders so they weren't in such a painful angle. 

Jim thrust forward again, nailing Khan directly in the prostate. Khan shivered and wiped the bead of sweat rolling down his forehead by rubbing his face in the sheets. Jim Kirk was about to kill him. An augment, and he was going to implode through the human's ministrations. 

Jim grunted as he fucked in, pulling on the skin of Khan's fleshy ass and kneading his hip.

"Fuck. You always feel so amazing." Kirk slapped his rear, causing an echo to emanate through the room. These two beings came together and forced themselves apart, metaphorically shattering the room around them. The magnetism they felt for each other was so addicting that every time Jim pumped in, he wanted to sink so far in that Khan would be plastered to the bed forever. Khan keened and whined loudly. 

" You like that?" Jim gave a particularly hard thrust, forcing Khan's face further into the mattress. Khan gave no reply. He was so wrapped up in his submission, that his senses dulled. The only one he was aware of was the full tight feeling of his lover pounding into him. Khan groaned in reply. 

Jim twisted a length of Khan's hair in a clenched fist, pulling him upward abruptly. 

"I asked you a question, whore." Jim bit Khan's neck roughly, marking up the already littered flesh. He stopped when he tasted the tangy copper of Khan's super blood, filling him impossibly farther with adrenaline. His cock throbbed inside Khan's tight heat, making Jim's harsh growl grow possessive.

Khan blinked back the moisture rolling into his eyes, letting out a weak and shameless "Yes!". 

 

Jim smirked, entranced by Khan's exasperated voice, knowing full well that Khan was nearly at his breaking point. "Did I give you permission to speak to me like that?"

Khan's eyes blew wide. Well, crap.

"How are you supposed to address me?"

"Yes, Captain." 

"There's a good slut." Jim pushed himself the whole way in, turning his hips away from Khan's abused cheek, slotting his fingers under Khan's chin and gripping. Khan could still breathe, but the grip was enough to remind him Jim was there. Jim took Khan's earlobe between his teeth and worried, softly. "You've been bad. You know what happens to bad sluts, right?"  
Khan nodded sharply, taking another thrust while he tried to keep his balance.  
"They get punished." Jim pushed in, pulling his chest back to leave some space between them and raked his fingernails down Khan's back. "You remember how they get punished, right?"

Khan decided to forgo the nod this time and whined out. "Yes, Captain." 

Jim stuffed his cock into the tight space, rubbing his hand on Khan's warm ass in a circular motion. Jim slapped him. Hard. It nearly brought tears to Khan's eyes. He strained in his bindings as Kirk gave his rump another harsh slap, making him bite out a moan. The pain was worth the disobedience sometimes. and sometimes, he forgot to use the word on purpose. This wasn't one of those times. Khan's cock throbbed with every ruthless crack, reminding him of how badly he needed to come. 

Jim reached around, tightening his grip around the augment's neck and squeezed gently, bringing his other hand around to slide down Khan's frustrated and inflated dick, rubbing the precome down the sensitive vein in front. Khan wanted to buck back. It hurt, god, it hurt so much, but he could come like this. Break the O-ring, and fuck himself stupid on his lover's cock. He didn't have to. Jim released the tight grip on his throat and slipped the band off of Khan's cock, causing him to shudder and come instantly. Khan's vision went black, he remembered falling, falling onto a soft surface and then, nothing. He heard a pounding in his head and then felt the most peaceful silence he'd ever felt since being frozen. 

He remembered gaining consciousness and cracked open one eyelid to see Jim's perky blonde hair shouting over him, but he couldn't hear him. Khan couldn't help but smile. Jim disappeared from his vision and he tried to sit up. Somehow when he passed out, Jim untied him because he sat up successfully and watched his lover pace in front of the bed. 

"What's wrong, Jim?" 

"You passed out." Jim's ocean blue eyes glared at him through unshed tears. "I was about to call medical. After I came, I couldn't get you to wake up." Jim sat on the edge of the bed and lowered his head into his hands. "I thought I lost you. Went too far this time." 

Khan leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his weary lover, assuring him of his safety. "I hope that won't be the last time I pass out from an orgasm. It was absolutely fantastic."  
Jim let out a weak chuckle. "Maybe not. It would be really difficult to explain to Bones why you're naked, tied up and covered in come." 

"Maybe it's time he found out." Khan kissed Jim's shoulder, wincing at the stiffness he felt in his arm. 

"Maybe." Jim turned his head and kissed his lover wholeheartedly before knocking him over and laying him down in bed. Khan nuzzled his nose against Kirk's cheek and they fell asleep peacefully.

.END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is the tough part of the alphabet. So far I've noticed these haven't been as kinky as they possibly could have. They're all very vanilla with a little flavor. I apologize.


	17. Jim Kirk/Khan - P is for the perspiration dripping down your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot/Pairing- Khan/Kirk- Khirk- Shower Sex
> 
> tags; shower sex, headcanon, fantasies, Top Khan, Bottom Kirk, Self Orgasm Denial (is that a thing? I guess it is now.), blowjobs, rimming, angst, feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAN; I think I'm much more proud of these kinky drabbles than I am the other stories I've written. I think I use a better vocabulary and I'm a little more descriptive. Anyone agree? 
> 
> Two Khirk stories back to back. The more I write it, the more I get into it. After a while, the font in Italics will be what's actually happening versus Jim's fantasy. The updates may be a little delayed from now on. With the holidays and everything, I'm also beta-ing for my sister's fic.

P is for the perspiration dripping down your face 

Plot/Pairing- Khan/Kirk- Khirk- Shower Sex

tags; shower sex, headcanon, fantasies, Top Khan, Bottom Kirk, Self Orgasm Denial (is that a thing? I guess it is now.), blowjobs, rimming, angst, feels

BAN; I think I'm much more proud of these kinky drabbles than I am the other stories I've written. I think I use a better vocabulary and I'm a little more descriptive. Anyone agree? Two Khirk stories back to back. The more I write it, the more I get into it. After a while, the font in Italics will be what's actually happening versus Jim's fantasy. The updates may be a little delayed from now on. With the holidays and everything, I'm also beta-ing for my sister's fic.

Jim wanted nothing more than to get up out of this godforsaken hospital bed and take a shower. A real one. Not one of the sonic showers that left you feeling skuzzy afterwards. A real goddamned shower with soap and water. He didn't expect radiation or death to keep him in the Medbay for 2 months, but he knew Bones was just over-protective like that. 

"You stink." Bones walked in, holding the 5th hypo for the day and holding out his hand for Jim to take. Jim extended his arm and Bones injected the hypo in. Only 6 more treatments and Jim was golden. 

"What do you expect? It's not like Chapel's in here givin' me a sponge bath every day. You don't let me out." Jim sat up and winced, the harsh light of day peeking through the window and shooting pain straight through Kirk's cornea. 

"Yeah, well, that may change." Bones' gruff voice sounded like music to the Captain's ears. "Some bigwig wants to come in for a check-up. Wants all the survivor's beds cleared. That means you, bub." 

"Seriously?" Jim's face lit up with the exciting news. 

"Well, I volunteered 'ya. I know how you've been itchin' to get out of here. As long as you come back for your treatment, I won't have to drag your sorry ass back here." Bones offered Jim a friendly wink. 

Jim never wanted to hug his best friend more than he did in that moment. So, he did.

Jim sighed as he stood in front of the door to his quarters. He put in his pin ("26627" and yes, it totally spells "BOOBS.") and walked into his dark and damp room. 

"Lights, 80%." The spacious apartment came alive. The lights turned on, and Kirk's smooth jazz kicked on at a low volume. Kirk toed off his boots at the front door, pulled off the jeans and over shirt he'd been wearing and walked into his vast bathroom. Every surface was clear glass and white marble and he'd missed the privacy and cleanliness of his own space. He hooked his fingers into his boxers and pulled them to his ankles, pushing them to the side of the room. He pulled the wife beater over his head and threw it on top of the pile. He kicked on the hot water, turning it all the way into the red. He'd had months of sick to wash off and he felt like he'd never be clean again.

Tempered glass surrounded him as he stepped into the shower, finding himself fondly reminiscing the feeling of the smooth tile at his feet. Before he knew it, he was under the warm spray, water cascading down his back, and he let out a sigh of relief. One good thing about being in Starfleet? Unlimited hot water. and Jim planned to take advantage of that. 

He was so relaxed, muscles unwinding from being trapped in a bed and he rubbed his chest, feeling the heart hammering in his pec. He moved it a bit lower, catching the water that ran down his belly and touched his balls, lightly, realizing that it had been way too long since he'd had some alone time. His cock bounced at the idea. Thing had a mind of its own. Jim gave in. He ran his hand down the shaft of his cock, feeling it stiffen slightly, flexing his fingertips around the head. Jim closed his eyes, laid his forehead on the tile and took a sharp breath. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder blade. When he went to turn, the hand pushed down, preventing him from moving. He felt the being behind him move closer, enclosing the space between them. He felt strong arms surround him, a muscular chest on his back and a stiff cock nudging his asscrack.

"Well, good morning, lover." Khan's sultry voice echoed off the tile, and he placed a light kiss on Jim's neck. "Last night was fantastic. Care for round two?" 

Jim's subconscious was freaking out. What was his enemy doing in his shower fantasy? Jim closed his eyes, took a deep breath, willing this to change. A blonde with big tits, a guy with a giant cock. Anyone, anyone but him. 

"Darling?" Khan aggressively took hold of Jim's shoulder and spun him around quickly. "Are you alright?" The domestic look in Khan's eyes surprised Jim, and he suddenly noticed the light green specs glittering the augment's light blue corneas. Jim instantly relaxed. He was obviously in no immediate danger, and it was a _fantasy_ after all. He may as well enjoy it. Khan's lustful wide lips drew Jim's attention and he suddenly wondered what they'd look like wrapped around his cock. 

"I'm fine." He sighed for added effect. "Just tired."

"Mmm, I can only imagine." Khan took Jim's small figure into his wide arm span. "Don't you worry. I'll do all the work." Khan reached behind Jim and took one firm asscheek in either of his calloused palms, kneading them in a circular pattern. Jim felt himself shiver, and he leaned forward, effectively knocking his frustrated cock right into Khan's impressive girth. At least he'd gotten his wish about a man with a big cock.

Khan backed Jim up against the warm tile wall, taking the space of his neck up with his wide palms, squeezing gently. 

"What are you in the mood for?" Khan sucked on Jim's earlobe, his hot breath cascading down the expanse of Jim's neck, making him dizzy with want. Jim felt himself let go, gave himself over to the passion of the moment, no matter the fact that the provocative augment stood before him, wanting, waiting. 

"Whatever you'd like." Jim nodded at the black haired beauty. He wasn't particularly picky when it came to sex.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I'm awfully sore from last night and I was hoping you'd do me the favor of being the one who's fucked for a change."

"I'm down." The thought of fucking into Khan's tight rounded ass appealed to Jim, but for some odd reason he was curious to find out what it would feel like to have Khan's girthy cock pushing into him. 

"Good." Khan took one of Jim's pert nipples between his fingers, rolling it until it became a nub, before leaning down to take it between his teeth, worrying the soft organ properly. Jim leaned forward, bucking his hips to produce more contact, but Khan wouldn't budge. Not until the time was right. Jim fucked the air and Khan took his time, circling his nipple with his tongue and moving over to the other, eliciting a crude whine from the blonde. 

Jim reached up and ran his hand through his hair, clenching his fist in the length until he almost ripped it out. His subconscious was so good to him because his nipples were _very_ sensitive. His cock throbbed with lust, wanting contact, but not wanting to touch himself. 

Khan lowered his attentions, messily kissing the center of his chest, moving lower while sinking to his knees. Khan came face to face with Jim's bellybutton and kissed directly above it, and whilst avoiding the straining dick poking him in the chin, he kissed directly below. He kitten licked along the 'V' of his hips before finally running his tongue along the length of Kirk's shaft, making the blonde groan and hit his head back against the tile. Khan circled the head with his outstretched and saturated tongue, sinful lips pulled back to take Jim into his warm mouth. 

The gasp that left the Captain was remarkable and only fueled Khan farther, taking him to the hilt and licking the underside of his cock. Jim's cock was hitting the back of his throat and Khan couldn't breathe, but he opened and closed his throat, ripping a moan from the bottom of Kirk's stomach. Khan pulled off with a puff of breath. Jim couldn't help himself. His hands went to the back of Khan's scalp and he ran his fingers through Khan's charcoal hair, clenching his fist and yanking him forward. 

_Jim leaned forward and took his cock into his hands, rubbing the sensitive flesh beneath it, pumping faster and faster until he let out a subtle moan. Jim closed his eyes once again, wanting to feel that warm mouth back on him._

Khan speared himself on Jim's cock, choking and taking deep breaths when given the chance. Jim pulled Khan's head how he saw fit, fucking Khan's face full force. Khan simply reached up, calm and relaxed while being used and fingered Jim's left nipple between his index finger and thumb. Jim moaned, pulling abruptly on Khan's hair, pulling him back and looking straight down at him. 

"Lick me." Jim demanded. Khan nodded, catching his breath before dipping down and nuzzling Jim's cock with his nose and poking his tongue out to lick at Jim's balls, taking one into his mouth and pulling gently, moaning around the musky flesh in his mouth. Jim took his cock in his hands and slapped it off of Khan's forehead. Khan pulled off and stuck his tongue out, allowing Jim to slap his cock off of his tongue before taking it back into his mouth and reaching up to take a heavy ball between his fingers. He spread the saliva around, using his thumb to circle it. 

_Jim reached up and bit down onto his left wrist while he jacked himself with his right. It was hot, so hot watching Khan's metaphorical lips condense and stretch to accommodate for Jim's hard cock thrusting in and out of his face._

Jim placed his hands in the augment's hair again, and brought his attention to his face. 

"You gonna prep me?" Jim had never been rimmed, but it had always played a major part of his male/male fantasies. 

"Whatever it takes." Jim looked down to Khan's fully engorged cock, weeping in excitement. He'd never been more turned on in his life. Khan didn't move, but Jim did turn, facing the tile and resting his forehead against his forearms and spreading his legs as wide as they would go. 

_Jim turned, doing the same position as in his fantasy, reached around himself with his left arm and slapped his own ass, a tingling spreading through him. Jim spread himself open, teasing his hole with his index finger._

Khan immediately went to work, spreading and kneading Jim's yielding supple cheeks, and lengthened his tongue, making it as straight as possible. He licked a long stripe from Kirk's perineum, up his tight hole, into his crack. A groan uncontrollably rolled from Jim's throat, loving the feeling. He poked in, lapping around the ring and flattened his tongue against the furled muscle. He alternated between poking in and twisting his tongue and licking all the way up, making Jim gasp and clench his fingers into a tight fist, the feeling beyond unimaginable. 

"God, I already feel like I'm gonna fucking come." Jim wanted to scream out his pleasure, moaning and writing on his previous enemy's tongue like a bitch in heat. Jim's cock flushed bright red, and he so badly wanted to just grab it and jack himself off to completion. No. Not like this. Have to wait. Jim puffed a few deep breaths, and pushed through the urge to come. Khan licked wildly, obviously enjoying his task. 

"Not yet. I want to be inside you when you come." Khan stood suddenly, licking his palm crudely and spreading the saliva and precome that was dripping down his shaft. " Ready?"

"Always." Jim's promise whispered into the tile as he tucked his head into the crook of his shoulder, bracing for the pain. 

Khan teased Jim's puckered entrance, circling his hips to hit the spots he knew would make Jim moan. Jim tried to push back to spear himself, but the tight grip Khan had on his hips stopped him. Jim gave over any power he may have had before and just let Khan take control of the fantasy.

_Jim's hole fluttered at the attention it was receiving and Jim pushed himself in, precome gathering at the tip of his dick. He smoothed himself out, the lubrication naturally provided making him moan and finger himself deeper and harder._

Khan pushed in, but because this was a fantasy and in reality, Jim's fingers were already probing his spongy prostate, there was no pain. Just pure, lustful bliss. Khan latched his teeth onto Jim's shoulder and Jim reached back, lacing his fingers into Khan's hair as Khan bit down harder and harder. Khan forced the rest of his cock inside, flush with Jim's body and his balls resting against Kirk's. 

Khan stood still, afraid to move and hurting the man. Khan took a deep breath and inhaled Jim's succulent scent. Jim noticed he was pushed tight up against the wall and pushed into it to gain friction against his throbbing member.

Khan moaned into Jim's ear, enjoying the feeling of Jim's tight passage around him. Jim returned the moan and clenched his fingers tighter in his hair. Khan finally moved, taking the moan as a sign to proceed. 

"Khan..." The simple word, uttered breathlessly meant more to Jim than he meant it to. Khan pulled his hips back and slammed back in, forcing Jim's flushed dick into the tile, making him wince. He finally took hold of himself in his palm, but didn't dare move for fear of coming. Instead he pinched the underside of his shaft, preventing it. Khan angled his hips so everytime he thrust in, he probed Kirk's prostate straight on. The power behind each thrust forced Jim to fuck into his hand, and back onto Khan's powerful cock. 

Khan spread one large palm over Jim's fluttering shoulder blade and tried his best to make Jim's head turn. Jim complied. Khan kissed him quickly and sweetly on the lips, taking Jim by surprise. Khan plunged into his ass again, making Jim's lips part with a soundless moan and Khan leaned forward and claimed Jim's lips, deeper this time. Jim let out a shocked gasp as Khan stretched to accomidate for the angle. Khan stopped, a worried look riddling his face.

"Are you alright?" Khan laid his hands on Jim's hips, stopping all movement. 

Jim looked back into the concerned face staring back at him. 

"Just- just fine." Jim leaned back as far as he could and apprihensively, returned the kiss, feeling the augment's silk lips stretch and mold onto his. Jim pushed back onto Khan's cock, effectively fucking himself, but not lettiing go of his cock. 

"Let me." Khan turned and broadly licked a stripe up Jim's neck. He leaned over Jim and slicked his hand over Jim's chest, gliding easier in the water. He moved farther down and took Jim's cock in his hand, and when Jim pulled his hand away, he noticed that somehow, the moment seemed intimate. Different than anything he'd expirienced before. It actually seemed like Khan cared if Jim was enjoying himself. So, this is what a _relationship_ would be like. 

All of that was forgotten when Khan began to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. Jim keened at the attention, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the warming tile. Khan fucked in deeper, using the precome at Jim's head to slick him up. Jim moaned, ready, so ready to come. Khan bit back down on Jim's neck, suckling lightly and pumping him with a twist everytime he reached the bulbous head. 

" I'm- M' not gonna last much longer you keep doing that." 

" That's the point, isn't it?" Khan chuckled behind him, filling Jim to the hilt with his member and stroking him evenly. Khan pulled his hand off and moved his hand down to Jim's balls, pulling them taunt. "Jim, I need you to listen to me and listen to me well." Khan tugged harshly on his balls, but kept thrusting, making Jim's flesh set ablaze with frustration. 

Jim nodded tightly. 

"Do not come until I've given you permission. Is that understood?" Khan squeezed a bit on Jim's balls, pulling them passed their capacity of being pulled. Jim didn't mind. It hurt, but it was also still so sexy. 

Jim's focus suddenly shifted to the constant throbbing of his dick, reminding him that he was going to ache soon if he didn't come right. freaking. now. He really wanted to say no. Make him come and make him come now. But his brain fueled the possibility of a further heightened orgasm and couldn't deny the man fucking his tight little ass. 

Jim nodded tightly, once again, taking in a deep breath and on exhale, letting out a guttural groan. 

"Good." Khan dropped Jim's balls and moved closer to Jim's ear. "Touch yourself." 

Khan thrust in, wriggling his hips to nail Jim's prostate over and over and over. Jim punched the wall with his left fist, gasping and taking his cock in his right hand, pumping himself furiously. 

"F-Fuck!" Jim practically screamed. "You want me to wait to come, you'd better cut that out- R-right now." 

Khan smirked and plunged in as deep as he could go. "Suit yourself."

Khan's gravelly voice sent shivers down Jim's spine and the augment grabbed and gripped Jim's hips as tight as he could and fucked as fast and as deep as possible. Jim could have listened to the sounds of Khan making love all day. His moans were simply delicious and it drove him delirious. 

Jim was at his breaking point. Between jacking his cock and stopping to enjoy the ride, Khan was picking up speed and nailing his prostate on every thrust. Khan's hips began to stutter and a gut feeling told Jim it was almost over. Khan plunged in 5 more times before fucking in as deep as he would go before coming inside of his lover. Khan screamed his release, uncaring if anyone should hear. 

"Come, beloved." Khan gasped, mid-orgasm. Jim could only comply when commanded so erotically. He tightened his grip on his frustrated member and twisted, only tightening on the down stroke. When Jim finally worked himself up to an orgasm, he puffed a short breath, coming all over the white tile of the shower. Jim wanted to collapse and the only thing stopping him from doing so was the impossibly tight grip Khan still had on his hips. Stars appeared in his eyes and he felt hot, so hot and his stomach suddenly felt unbound, relieved and settled. He took a deep breath and huffed it out. 

When he stood straight back up and tensed his back, Khan wrapped his arms around Kirk's chest, pulling him tight against him. When Kirk raised his hand to touch Khan's lightly, Khan was suddenly gone. Jim turned around blinking profusely, not knowing why he expected to find Khan standing there, but that didn't mean he wasn't disappointed to find that he was alone. He turned the shower off and opened the door to towel himself off. 

As he ran the towel through his cropped hair, he felt the urge to go down to the holding bay and do some unfreezing. Jim knew that was a stupid and rash decision, but it didn't stop the smirk from spreading across his face every time he thought about it. Maybe it would be terrible, horrible, and he killed his Captain! but maybe, just maybe, it would be nice, warm and wonderful. Maybe it would be nice to just be **loved** .

.END.


	18. Moving

Due to the multi fandom nature of this beast and to help my sanity, I've stop posted these in one big bulk, and instead chosen to organize them by fandom in my series folder. Please click a link to my profile and check them out. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
